


Ease [Akashi Seijurou x Reader]

by SilverStudios5140



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Akashi Seijuurou-centric, BAMF Reader, Canon - Anime, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Reader lectures Akashi Masaomi, Rich reader, Self-Love, Slice of Life, Smart!Reader, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oreshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStudios5140/pseuds/SilverStudios5140
Summary: Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby.Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 177





	1. King

_You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be King again._

**-Lauren Aquilina**

* * *

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Akashi Seijurou has been caught in a daze since the buzzer sounded for the end of the fourth quarter, announcing Seirin High's victory and with it, Akashi's first ever loss. 

The rest of the Rakuzan team has yet to speak, just as dazed with their unforeseen loss as their captain, evidently going through the motions of washing up and climbing into their team bus while relying solely on muscle memory because it's clear to any observer that none of them are really processing what they're doing.

It's unsurprising, to say the least, that the ride back to their hotel passes in a heavy silence spent dutifully ignoring any of their teammates who may have accepted the defeat and consequently dissolved into tears. 

(Surname) (Name) pays no attention to any of this however. She keeps her gaze trained on the window she is seated beside as though Tokyo's passing scenery is the most interesting thing in this plane of existence, chewing on the inside of her cheek and refraining from wincing at the words caught in her throat.

They seem too hollow to offer any consolation, so instead of risking sounding insincere to the team that really doesn't need it, she chooses to stew in the silence with them. 

Basketball doesn't mean much to her, but it does to them, and she can respect that. She's still new to the sport and entirely ignorant of the passion these boys play it with. Perhaps there's something intoxicating about being on court or the synergy of team-play?

Not like she'd know. She isn't even their manager. To be fair, up until seven months ago, she hadn't cared at all about the boys' basketball scene at high school level. 

And she wouldn't even now had it not been for _him._

Her gaze wanders over to his reflection in the window, studying his slumped shoulders and bowed head with pursed lips. For as long as she has know him, Akashi Seijurou has always seemed to consider himself so above the rest of them. The Emperor, as the student body has fittingly dubbed him. It feels unnatural to see him with his gaze lowered to the clenched fists in his lap. He looks almost brittle, and so much like a little boy looking for comfort without having to ask for it-- entirely unlike his typically regal demeanor.

(Name)'s family is more or less on equal standing with the Akashi name as far as social status goes, but the Seijurou she has known for the past months has always felt like he holds himself at a higher regard. 

Sure, he has never truly attempted to assert any superiority over her, but that's more owing to the fact that (Name) has never challenged him. She hasn't ever wanted to find out what he would do when presented with an opponent of equal standing, but she got the idea it would be entirely unpleasant and possibly violently so given his extreme superiority complex.

Or former complex, since it seems to have dissipated since some point in the third or fourth quarter.

(Name) has spent plenty of time in his company, devising strategies since he found out about her strategic gift and subsequently recruited (read: _stole_ ) her away from the boys' soccer team who had enlisted her help by virtue of having her cousin on their team. In all that time, she has become veritably skilled at the art of compromise and evasion of anything she suspects might lead to a disagreement with him. So, by anyone else's standards, they get along rather well, even if their shared time ends up mentally exhausting one of them (her, to be precise) far more than the other.

However, she wouldn't consider him a friend in spite of all the hours spent with him during breaks or the mornings before classes start. She likes to think she's gotten better at understanding him, but she still doesn't really _know_ him-- certainly not enough to label him a friend. She hasn't wanted to either. 

Akashi Seijurou doesn't _want_ friends and she doesn't think he could have any with his kind of personality.

That doesn't stop her from foolishly feeling concern when he quietly tells his team they will hold a meeting when they get back to school four days later, following New Year's day and the weekend, dismissing them for now and leaving them to retire to their rooms for the night. He's still unable to properly meet their gaze, but none of them question him, feeling the distance he is putting between them and himself. 

The boy looks demure and dejected and so, so tired, it's alarming for all of them.

(Name) sees Mibuchi linger, looking over his shoulder at Akashi who stays put in the lobby while the others clamber into waiting elevators or head for the stairs, low murmurs beginning to finally break out among the boys. Eventually, shaking his head, Rakuzan's vice-captain ends up following after the rest of his team.

Reo may be fond of Akashi and feel worry over him as he does for the rest of the team, but it's hard to predict what will set the redhead off on a usual day. Since he isn't acting like himself and seems to have flipped some sort of personality switch, the wisest decision would be to back off and wait till they get a better handle on their captain, and allow him his moment of weakness.

Which must make (Name) some sort of idiot because she finds herself hesitating, faced with Akashi's back as he stares straight ahead for a long moment before finally turning to acknowledge her presence. 

She's startled at first because he hasn't said a word to her since she regrouped with the team outside the stadium, since her unofficial position with them doesn't allow access to their changing rooms or the bench on court. Her surprise only multiplies when he dips his head in a bow, alarming her in case someone sees the heir to the Akashi group bowing to an heir of the (Surname) family. 

"I owe you an apology, (Surname)," the redhead begins softly, "for giving you no choice in joining our team and paying your time and efforts back with a defeat that lay your brilliance to waste." 

Her eyes widen, and she shakes her head wildly in the time it takes her brain to catch up with what is happening enough to form coherent sentences. A small part of her acknowledges that the apology is in order since Akashi casually strolled into her life this May and demanded she make room for him and his team in her life, robbing her of her chance at seeming casual and approachable enough to make any friends aside from her cousin. But a larger part of her feels too bad for him to voice this. 

Instead, what she does say is, "I don't think this was a waste of my time." 

It's enough for him to stop bowing and straighten, regarding her with a crimson gaze that doesn't feel quite as threatening anymore now that the gold is gone. The question is clear in the furrow of his brows and the barely there incline of his head. 

"I enjoyed the time I spent with this team," she adds, offering him a half-shrug in an attempt to ignore the tension that hasn't left the air around him for the past hour or so. "Coming up with strategies for basketball is a lot more fun than I thought it'd be at first, so I'm glad I stuck around." 

Akashi looks like he can't quite comprehend her words, shaking his head slightly. "But we lost," he points out, lips dipping into a frown like the words taste bitter in his mouth. 

To that, she sighs, nodding. "Yes, we did," she agrees, lifting her gaze to him tentatively, unsure of how to proceed with this version of Akashi. She'd barely begun to get a read on the former version of the boy, and now she has to get re-accustomed to whatever quirks he may possess now. "You've never lost before, have you, Akashi-kun?" 

The question is hesitantly asked, and rightfully so. Before, this question would've set him off on a tirade and invoked his ire, but now, he just frowns and lowers his gaze. 

"No," he answers. "It's...extremely unpleasant. Does defeat always feel like an ache in the chest?" 

She blinks. "Only when you lose at something important to you." Then, with added hesitance and an increased desire to escape, she prods, "Are you okay, Akashi-kun?" 

Swallowing, he tries for a smile but it's fragile and poorly strung together, and it's a little painful to see him like this even though she recognizes that his loss was necessary. "I will be. Thank you for your concern." 

It's a chance-- an opening for her to take her leave at a relatively appropriate point in their conversation. But something holds her back, guilt pooling within her at the idea of making an abrupt getaway. 

"Would you like to be alone right now?" she asks instead, deciding to shift the burden of the choice onto him rather than driving herself to insanity over it. 

Akashi frowns. "I... I'm not quite sure, honestly." 

Absently, (Name) wonders if these are the motherly instincts her aunt was talking about the other day. If they are, the girl resolutely decides Mother Nature can take them back because she doesn't want them if they're going to make her do stupid things like worry for the Emperor. 

"Would you like a hug, Akashi-kun?" 

While her brain short circuits out of delayed panic at her own offer, she takes a moment to feel a sense of accomplishment at having managed to surprise _the_ Akashi Seijurou enough to gape at her with wide eyes. She's expecting him to say no and ask after her sanity, and she's fully prepared to respond with a poorly executed joke and make a hasty retreat in turn. 

What she isn't expecting is for the redhead to actually walk closer and awkwardly wrap his arms around her shoulders, his hair tickling her cheek. 

It takes her a moment to fully register it, but she manages to return the hug just before it could get awkward, rubbing his back and pulling him close enough to set her chin on his shoulder. Vaguely, she notes that he's a lot colder to the touch than she'd thought. And that he doesn't really smell of sweat, which she'd been wary of.

Akashi begins to slowly lose his stiffness, relaxing into her hold, making his inexperience with physical contact painfully obvious to her. 

"It'll be okay, Akashi-kun," she says for the sake of filling the void left by silence. "Defeat is necessary in order to truly appreciate victory. It doesn't make you a lesser person, and it doesn't take away your phenomenal talent for a sport you enjoy. No one can be expected to win all the time." 

He's quiet for a moment. Then, ever so quietly, he whispers, "I wish it wouldn't hurt quite so much." 

It's almost amusing how child-like he is. (Name) has to take a second and feel flattered that he's even allowing himself this vulnerability in her presence. 

"It'll get better soon," she assures, pulling away with what she hopes is a comforting smile.

She fixes the edge of the collar of his jacket that had gotten rumpled in between them, stepping away to maintain their typical respectful distance like it had never been breached, and he simply watches her, gaze sharp with awareness of her movements and proximity. 

"For now, Akashi-kun, you need to get some rest," (Name) says. "Tomorrow will bring new opportunities with it, but you deserve some peace today. Goodnight." 

He returns the greeting with a slight nod, not turning as she brushes past him and heads for the elevator herself. It is only when she's about to step inside that she hears him call out to her, turning to find herself at the receiving end of perhaps the gentlest smile she has seen adorning his face.

"Thank you, (Surname)."


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line from acquaintances to friends may have only been crossed today, but if this keeps up, Seijurou doesn't think he'll last long as (Name)'s friend without aiming for more.

_We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired  
I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned  
I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company  
So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine_

_Show me your love, your love  
Gimme more but it's not enough  
Show me your love, your love  
Before the world catches up  
'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know  
If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go_

**-Panic! at the Disco**

* * *

Seijurou has never been fond of the parties his last name and lineage require him to attend. Since he's still a minor, his presence is needed for very few of them, but there are still those he cannot get out of, and that becomes even more obvious when he's walking on eggshells around his father. 

They haven't spoken of the Winter Cup yet, but he's sure Masaomi is aware of his son's loss, and Seijurou takes it upon himself to be at his absolute best so as to lessen whatever blow is dealt when his father sees fit. 

The boy hasn't actually ever lost yet, heeding to his father's philosophy without question. He doesn't know what consequences there are (if any) for straying from the path of victory his father keeps stressing upon, and he doesn't want to find out. 

So he accepts without question when he is informed that they will be hosting a party for New Year's, putting extra care into his appearance to seem more immaculate than usual, leaving nothing to be desired in his presentation as the Akashi heir. 

With Masaomi's demanding schedule, they attend more events than they host, but a show of wealth is apparently needed every once in a while in order to maintain their status as one of the most powerful names in Japan. 

Seijurou thinks it's tedious, but he doesn't let it show on his face as he greets the guests he's introduced to with all the charm and politeness he can muster. He tells himself to channel his inner Kise Ryouta, all the while hoping he isn't sparkling like the blond honest to god manages to do. 

The first time he feels relieved all evening is when his father waves him over and Seijurou catches sight of a tall, dark-haired man with two teens at his sides. 

The (Surname) family seems to finally have arrived. 

Among the high society's predictable manner of working, their system and hierarchy is considerably odd, which makes them rather well known. The (Surnames) don't just hand their assets over to the eldest child, they divide them among all the children so the shares are distributed. 

Currently, (Name)'s mother-- the eldest of the previous generation of (Surname) children-- is the head of the Tokyo branch while her adopted younger brother, (Surname) Takahiro heads the Kyoto branch. Their younger cousin oversees the one in Osaka and the youngest of the four in the previous generation oversees the international affairs through constant travelling. 

This doesn't mean their respective children inherit their current positions, however. 

Takahiro ended up having the eldest child and so it his son-- (Surname) Hideo, who is heir to the main Tokyo branch. Since (Name) and Takahiro's second son-- Hitomu-- are of the same age, they both inherit equal shares of the Kyoto branch and are apparently set to head it together. 

Frankly, Seijurou is impressed the family has managed to maintain their peculiar system of inheritance thus far without too much conflict or over-ambition. It's also why their company appears more trustworthy for business pursuits and is favored for partnership projects by so many. 

And (Surname) Takahiro is a warm personality who Seijurou has never dreaded greeting, so his smile is a lot less forced when he joins his father's side and dips his head at the current and future heads of (Surname) Enterprises-- Kyoto. 

"Seijurou!" Takahiro grins, eyes framed by smile lines that soften his appearance. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?" 

When Takahiro asks, somehow, it feels like he genuinely wants to know of his well-being. Seijurou has no doubt he started off pretending at first, but somewhere the man grew so skilled, he probably even managed to convince himself.

"I've been well, (Surname)-san. Thank you for asking," is the automatic response that's leaving his mouth before he can even think of it. "Congratulations on Hideo-san's engagement." 

This makes the elder laugh and clap a hand onto Seijurou's shoulder. It's no secret that (Surname) Hideo-- who'd been very much sought after-- is officially off the market and is set to get married in a few months' time and that his father has been overjoyed since the announcement was made in November.

"Thank you, son," Takahiro says, turning to the Akashi patriarch with a sharp gaze. "I expect you to show up for my son's wedding, Akashi." 

Had this been a more private affair, Seijurou has no doubt Takahiro would've called Masaomi a bastard to his face just now. A consequence of years of an almost friendship and several instances of working together. 

Masaomi looks away instantly. "I'll have to see, I'm afraid, (Surname)." 

Scoffing, Takahiro shakes his head and goes to argue, but Masaomi cuts him off swiftly before he can be backed into a corner of sorts. 

"Have our children met?" the elder Akashi asks.

Although he's clearly unconvinced, Takahiro allows the poor distraction and nods. "Socially, I'm sure," he says before peering at the two teens at his side. "You three attend the same school, don't you?" 

"(Name) and Akashi-kun are classmates," Hitomu supplies, looking disinterested as ever. 

"Is that so?" Masaomi mutters, his gaze shifting to (Name) who meets it with little more than a polite smile and a nod of acknowledgment. "Then I'm sure Seijurou wouldn't mind entertaining you while I steal Takahiro for a bit." 

It's more of a demand than it is a suggestion, but the three teenagers nod anyways and stay put while the two adults break away and head for another group of socialites. 

"Actually, I see Imari-senpai over there so if you'll excuse me," Hitomu mumbles, slipping away before either of them can get a word in, leaving Seijurou alone with (Surname). 

She clears her throat, offering him a smile that is a touch awkward enough to put him at ease. "How have you been, Akashi-kun?" 

Seijurou has to take a moment before he answers, more from a place of being thrown off than having to think of a suitable response because (Surname) sounds genuinely concerned when she asks and momentarily, he feels like they're back at the hotel lobby from a few days ago when she'd offered him comfort in her own carefully genuine way. 

It makes him feel oddly warm, probably with the pleasure of human connection after so long of watching himself push everyone away. 

"I'm fine now," he says convincingly, throwing in a smile for good measure. He may find her good enough company but one instance of vulnerability is enough for him. 

(Surname) hums, eyeing him for a moment before turning away, although he suspects she doesn't entirely believe him despite his perfect act. She's perceptive enough and he knows this, of course. It's part of why he bothered to go through the effort of acquiring her aid for his team in the first place. 

"Mazama-senpai will be retiring now, won't he?" 

The subject change is so abrupt, he has to blink and shift his internal focus, recognizing her blatant efforts to come to the only common ground she is sure of between them-- basketball. 

He nods. "He was the only third year in our starting line-up." 

(Surname) smiles slightly, eyes bright. "You know what this means, don't you, Akashi-kun? We have new strategies to plan to account for his absence, and for any new first years too." 

As much as he wants to chuckle at the excitement she's barely concealing, he finds himself pursing his lips and regarding her closely. "Are you sure you want to remain with the basketball club?" 

They lost, after all. In spite of all the time put into devising plans of attacks and counter-attacks and brilliant defenses. Her efforts went to waste and he's sure she didn't want to join in the first place, having done so simply to avoid any conflict between them that could drag their family names into it. 

In fact, she's gone out of her way to avoid any and all arguments between them, offering all sorts of compromises instead just to evade his temperament.

Seijurou has to admit to feeling some embarrassment over his other self's actions, although he can't say he regrets getting to know (Surname) (Name). 

She turns back to him, eyes narrowed slightly as she tucks a few strands of her carefully made up hair behind her ear. "Didn't we already talk about this, Akashi-kun? I'm staying. Please refrain from doubting my loyalty to my friends and team." 

Friends? 

"Are we friends, (Surname)?" 

He knows he's putting her on the spot, but he's genuinely interested in seeing how she'll handle this. It's not like he'll be offended if she says no. If anything, he'd be surprised if she says she does consider him a friend. 

Nevertheless, (Surname) looks entirely unimpressed by his little stunt, and he has to refrain from letting his amusement show, wondering if she's aware of how expressive she is without even trying. 

"Even after spending so much time with you, I can't really say I know you very well at all," she admits after a pause, regarding him carefully to see if she offended him. "I think we could be friends, but that requires knowing more than just your proficiency at shogi and basketball." 

Seijurou tilts his head, considering her response. "You're quite the diplomat, aren't you, (Surname)?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Akashi-kun." 

This time, he does chuckle and she smiles back at him, and the warmth returns, lingering in the air between them as they lapse into a comfortable silence that seemingly puts them in a bubble of their own, as is apparent from the lack of anyone else approaching them. 

(Name)'s image is a lot more approachable than his, but he recognizes that it is her presence and their easy, open conversation that keeps everyone else away lest they intrude upon the heirs of two powerful conglomerates evidently enjoying each other's company. 

He has to wonder when the last time was that someone actually seemed to enjoy spending time with him, looking relaxed rather than terrified. And he knows the setting is far from casual, but it still feels nice to engage in a conversation of shared interests and experiences that doesn't feel totally forced. 

"Say, Akashi-kun," she begins, leaning against the railing of the balcony they're occupying that overlooks the main party hall, "do you have any New Year's resolutions?" 

He gestures at her. "Why don't you go first?" 

At his evasion, she shoots him a sideways glance, not bothering to conceal the twitch of her mouth. "It's rude to turn back a question on someone, you know." 

"I'm sure you'll forgive my manners this once, (Name)," he returns evenly. The use of her first name is per her request since she claims it's weird to hear her surname from him now after getting used to being referred to by her first name. 

(Name) hums in thought and eventually just shrugs. "I honestly haven't decided on any," she states, beginning to smirk smugly, "which turns this back to you." 

Bantering. Seijurou hasn't done that in a while. Not since middle school, but he figures that is his own fault. It feels nice to act his age again, even if he has to show more composure than anyone else at all times. There's some semblance to normalcy in this. 

"I'd like to treat my friends and teammates better," is his answer, plain and to the point. "There are several wrongs I need to right, and it seems like a good place to start." 

Her smile is kinder now, and a little sad too. "I think so too." 

Seijurou watches her for a moment, feeling something blooming within his chest and spreading sweetly through his veins like a vague sense of belonging. "That includes you as well, you know," he points out. 

The realization visibly hits her, and she's shaking her head instantly. "You don't have to," she claims but he cuts her off. 

"But I do," he corrects. "As my peer, and as someone of equal standing, my behavior towards you was disrespectful and I ought to compensate for it." 

She chews on the inside of her cheek, clearly uncomfortable with his insistence. "Well, we're friends now, aren't we, Akashi-kun? Friends forgive each other. You've already apologized and I've forgiven you, so let's forget about it." 

It still leaves him feeling hollow with guilt. Maybe (Name) didn't suffer much at his hands, but he can think of all the others who did. He wonders if they'll forgive him too.

"In fact," she continues, drawing his attention back to her as she glances at her dainty wristwatch, "there's one minute to midnight and I'm glad to be here, spending it with you." 

Seijurou is left staring at her, trying to figure out if she's messing with him somehow, and when he can't see anything but slight embarrassment at her own blunt honesty, he has to work very hard to suppress the rush of heat to his face and the ridiculous smile threatening to break free. 

The countdown to midnight and a new year begins before he can quite figure out how to respond, courtesy of a few drunk socialites who are no longer conscious of their images, and (Name) turns her attention to them automatically, a wide grin in place. 

When the countdown hits 'one', Seijurou makes up his mind, throwing all his immaculate composure and caution to the wind as he reaches for his companion's forearm and presses a lingering kiss to her cheek, giving (Name) a surprise first thing in the new year. 

"Happy new year," he wishes her, smiling in a way he knows is attractive, studying the steady flush of her cheeks with satisfaction. 

He turns away from her before anything else can happen, examining the extremely distracted crowd to ensure his boldness was not spotted lest a rumor and consequent complications arise, but he's fighting a smile the whole time. 

The line from acquaintances to friends may have only been crossed today, but if this keeps up, Seijurou doesn't think he'll last long as (Name)'s friend without aiming for more. After all, the (Surname) family may not be particularly ambitious, but Akashis certainly are. 

He wonders what awaits them in the new year.


	3. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks ago, she'd have laughed at anyone who suggested she'd enjoy any proximity with the Red Emperor of Rakuzan, but now, sitting close enough to him so their shoulders are brushing and doing so knowingly, she has to wonder if she too has changed to match him. 

_And I've been trying to hide it  
But lately  
Every time I think I'm better  
Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere_

_Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease  
Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night_

**-Troye Sivan**

* * *

From watching Akashi rebuild himself and his image, (Name) can tell it's a one step forward, two steps backwards kind of situation that is probably far from easy even if he tries to play it off as such. 

This version of Akashi isn't quite so invulnerable, and while it isn't possible to glean in on what he doesn't want anyone to see, it's easier to read him when he lets her. He's opening up, slowly but surely, and letting himself out just as much as he's inviting others in.

Close, but not too close. Enough to not be lonely but also not enough for them to be any wiser of his innermost disposition.

It's still progress though, and she's happy for him. A little proud too. 

He's trying, and it's a road of baby steps that he doesn't always even take, but he'll get wherever he wants to be. She knows him enough to be sure of that. 

And she's only learning more as the days pass. Within the one and a half weeks since school reopened after winter break, (Name) has learned more about Akashi Seijurou than she had in an entire seven months. 

It's not like she spends her lunch breaks coaxing his verbal autobiography out of him, but more that since she's better at reading him now, she finds herself doing it almost like a pastime. 

She's sure he's aware of it. He continues to be infuriatingly perceptive of everything like that. 

Another infuriating thing about him is the amusement he finds in combing out her reactions, pushing all sorts of buttons and only ever playing it off with an innocently blank expression and mirthful eyes. 

It's different from the Akashi she'd been used to. With the heterochromatic Emperor, she'd been happy to consciously be maintaining the distance between them and he never tried to cross the border of 'colleagues' and 'classmates'. This version of him, however, has not only made an attempt to cross that line, he's long since breached the territory of friendship and is veering dangerously towards something else entirely.

And because it's Akashi Seijurou, she's sure it's intentional. 

What she has to wonder about is what she'll do when he gets close enough to cross the next line of distance between them. 

Not all moments with him are spent in this strange back-and-forth however. Sometimes, he's so impossibly gentle, for a few seconds she has to remind herself how to breathe. 

Three weeks ago, she'd have laughed at anyone who suggested she'd enjoy any proximity with the Red Emperor of Rakuzan, but now, sitting close enough to him so their shoulders are brushing and doing so _knowingly,_ she has to wonder if she too has changed to match him. 

"The soccer team's practice is running particularly late today," he notes, not looking up from his clipboard where notes on the day's basketball practice are scrawled in his neat script. "Perhaps you should leave (Surname)-kun behind today." 

Shaking her head, she waves his suggestion off. "We always wait for each other. It's fine. I can hit him for it later." 

This has him raising his head to raise an eyebrow at her. "You share a very interesting relationship with your cousin, (Name)." 

"Not really. I'm sure it's usual between siblings, and he may as well be my proper brother considering how much I've grown up with him." She shrugs. "Do you have any cousins, Akashi-kun?" 

He shakes his head. "Both my parents were only children." 

It wouldn't have mattered had it been just the plain statement, but with Akashi there seems to always be a double meaning, and in this case it would be a pointer to his lonely childhood. 

Something occurs to her just then and she turns to him curiously. "Akashi-kun, what do you think of skinship?" 

He blinks. "In general?" 

"Platonic. Romantic. Whatever," she elaborates. "Does it bother you?" 

Akashi regards her with a level stare, clearly in the process of trying to figure out where she's leading their conversation. So he does what he usually does when he's uncertain about her questions and turns it back on her-- a bad habit he favors, she has observed. "What about you?" 

Although she narrows her eyes, she decides not to comment on it. "I don't mind it if I'm comfortable with the person." 

Lowering the clipboard, Akashi shoots her an amused smile. "Is this an elaborate manner of asking me to move over, (Name)?" 

"I never said that." 

He stills at that, smile fading to give way to an intensity she cannot look away from, so she holds his gaze and waits for him to make his move. 

Finally, he exhales, turning away just as the members of the soccer club begin to filter out of their club room. "I don't mind it either, I suppose. If I'm comfortable, I imagine it'd be a source of comfort almost. Physically grounding, so to say." 

Suddenly, she's all too aware of his arm pressed against hers and the warmth they're sharing. 

"There haven't been many opportunities for such blatant affection though," he continues, startlingly matter-of-fact. "I haven't allowed for it since my mother's passing. It never felt right." 

And yet here they are now. She has to wonder what he's trying to prove by being so contradictory, like he expects her to somehow understand everything he isn't saying. 

Swallowing, she looks away, eyeing the soccer team to catch sight of Hitomu when he appears. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Don't be," Akashi returns immediately. 

"I don't know what else to say," (Name) admits, frowning a little at having to choose to be so honest or face an awkward silence instead. 

He's looking at her now, but she doesn't turn to try and discern his expression. "You don't have to say anything." 

It barely registers in her mind that this relates back to the conversation they'd just had about touch and comfort. That's what he's hinting at. 

Before she can talk herself out of it, she grabs his hand, gently squeezing once and letting go immediately to stand and greet her cousin as he walks over. 

"Sorry for the wait," Hitomu mumbles, not giving away any reaction if he caught the fleeting moment of intimacy between Akashi and her. "Let's go. I'm exhausted." 

She flicks his forehead. "You owe me your desert privileges tonight," she announces bluntly before turning to Akashi and pausing at the gentle, almost fond smile he's directing at her. Catching her bearings in time, she says, "Thank you for waiting with me, Akashi-kun." 

"No problem," he dismisses, standing as well and nodding at Hitomu in silent greeting. "I'll see you tomorrow then, (Name). Goodbye." 

With the redhead's departure, Hitomu turns to her with raised eyebrows and a shit-eating grin. "What was that about?" 

"Shut up, brat."


	4. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pulls out of his space, their bubble of intimacy popping as she laughs, shaking her head. "That's one way to describe this-- an emotional encounter," she says around a grin. "Forthright as always, Seijurou." 

* * *

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
'Til the gravity's too much  
And I'll do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And I'd be smart to walk away  
But you're quicksand_

_This hope is treacherous  
This daydream is dangerous_

_But I like it._

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Seijuro tries to remember exactly what lead to this moment, but thinking feels harder than it should and he's uncharacteristically distracted right now. 

Although he supposes anyone would be in this kind of situation. 

Vaguely, he recalls finding (Name) on the same bench from nearly two weeks ago when they'd waited for her brother, except he knows the soccer team doesn't have practice today and she has no reason to stay. 

"I'm thinking," she'd said when he'd asked what she was doing, the look on her face pensive and slightly startled upon seeing him. "Is practice over?" 

Humming, Seijurou had taken the seat beside her when she'd moved her bag away in silent invitation, observing the way she stilled when their arms brushed. 

He doesn't want to admit it, but he likes being closer than necessary to her. It feels almost comforting, and he supposes it has something to do with the severe lack of physical affection in his upbringing. Now that he's comfortable enough to initiate this kind of meaningless contact, and he knows she isn't opposed to or intimidated by the idea of indulging him, Seijurou takes every opportunity he can without overstepping his boundaries. 

"Is something wrong, (Name)?" he had asked, deciding against letting her momentarily tensing go. 

She huffed, turning to him with a withering stare that stated she'd wanted him to ignore it, and he couldn't keep from shooting her a smug smile, knowing it would annoy her. 

"I realized today," she began with a deep breath, sitting up straight and turning her head to properly face him, "that I like your eyes." 

It had made him smile immediately, amusement and pleasure filling him like honey in his veins. He wondered if this sudden warmth was affecting his complexion as well. 

Cheeks slowly darkening as she realized there would be no going back now that she had started, (Name) forged on admirably. "I also really like the rest of your face." 

Laughing slightly, he ducked his head, trying to contain his smile. "Thank you." 

She nodded, faking all the confidence she could muster. "You're welcome, Akashi-kun." 

There had been a sense of surety, and so he had made a move he wouldn't have with anyone else and took her hand in his own, simply holding it. "I think you're rather lovely as well, (Name)." 

The protest was instantaneous in the way she'd turned to him, brows furrowed in spite of the color that had sat high on her cheeks, giving her an attractive, youthful glow. "You're unfair, you know. That was way too articulate when compared to what I said." 

"In my opinion," Seijurou countered calmly, "you were infinitely cuter." 

She bit the inside of her cheek, holding his gaze and shaking her head. "Unfair," (Name) repeated. "You're unfair, Akashi-kun." 

He didn't know what urged him to do what he did, but within the next breath, he'd slipped out, "Seijurou. You can call me by my first name."

That was when the air had shifted from the lighthearted banter (or was it flirting?) to something more serious. Intimate. Like it was just the two of them in the whole world instead of being on the bench opposite the boys' locker room after club hours, the sun dipping below the horizon, casting its final glow through the window behind them.

He wondered if he was imagining it or the way the sunset caught against her eyes and glowed on her skin made her seem almost dreamlike. Like an otherworldly being he was blessed to have caught sight of. 

(Name) had exhaled slowly, and it finally hit him that she was close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath and to count all the colors he could see reflected in her irises. 

"Seijurou," she repeated, uncertain, like she was testing out the sound of it. Then, more surely, holding his gaze, she said again, "Seijurou." 

And so easily the line had been crossed, which leads them to now. Still lingering in each other's space, but not moving further. Not venturing into whatever awaits them beyond this line they've toed past. 

Still waiting for some sort of sign from the universe that deems it safe for one of them to make a move. 

Her eyes flicker down to his lips, rising just as quick as they had lowered, vulnerability evident in every countenance. "I don't understand this," she confesses softly. 

Almost experimentally, he brushes a lock of her hair away from her eyes, catching the way her breath hitches at the touch and she flushes slightly when his fingers come to rest against the side of her neck where her pulse beats under his digits. He's almost pleased to find her heartbeat just as quick as his own. 

"You don't have to," he supplies quietly. "What matters is whether or not you're sure about this." 

This. A possibility of a 'them'. It's a risk after all. 

For Seijurou, it means willingly harboring a weakness and baring himself in a way he has never ventured before. It means to give in to a temptation and to trust someone else with a responsibility over him, knowing he could well end up getting hurt. 

But for all the obvious warning signs, he doesn't foresee himself regretting this if she chooses to reciprocate. 

He understands why she's hesitant. Although they have known each other since they were mere children due to their parents' business relations and met at parties of mutual acquaintances, (Name) had only properly begun to get to know him just last year, and regrettably, it hadn't been the best parts of him that she was closely introduced to first. 

Seijurou would like to be able to assure her and everyone else with utmost confidence that he won't ever regress into that version of himself, but his other self still lingers in the far corners of his mind, and he can't yet guarantee that. 

For now, he is in a better place and he is seeking the help he needs from the sources he has at his disposal without letting his father or anyone else know (Rakuzan is willing to go to some very interesting lengths to keep its Emperor happy), but there's a chance and it's a choice that is entirely up to her.

The apprehension is visible in the furrow of her brow, and he decides it is up to him to make the move for now. He figures he owes her his sincerity given what they're considering getting into. 

Slowly, ensuring she's aware of his every movement and isn't adverse to it, he leans in, stopping a few inches away from her and bringing them closer than they have ever been. He's so close, in fact, he could count all her individual eyelashes if he wanted to, and he's close enough to catch the reflection of the lights overhead when after just a moment, she closes the rest of the distance between them, her eyes fluttering shut just as her lips meet his.

The tension leaves her shoulders under his palm and she melts into him, fingers twisting in the fabric of his jacket, and he cannot help but smile into the kiss that makes him feel like a cosmic shift has occurred just to make this happen.

She feels like the comfort of familiarity and like the discovery of something new all at once, and for once, he thinks of absolutely nothing until she's pulling away just enough to rest her forehead against his. 

His eyes are closed, but he can feel her smiling and he's filled with something bright and golden to know this feels just as right to her.

Their connection is stellar. 

"Thank you," he whispers, eyes opening to take her in, memorizing the way she looks now, his fingers still resting against the nape of her neck. "Thank you for giving me a chance." 

(Name) smiles, gently taking hold of his wrist simply for the sake of contact. "Did you fear of the otherwise?" 

Akashi Seijurou isn't supposed to admit to feeling fear of anything, especially not rejection, but then he supposes that right now he isn't an heir to a multinational company. 

Right now, he's just a boy sitting with the girl he likes and opening his heart to her, or at least learning to do so even though this could end up hurting them both. 

Right now, he's just Seijurou.

"I couldn't be absolutely sure, but I had hope," he admits, his tone suggesting ease that he does not feel. "It's harder to predict outcomes of emotional encounters than it is of strategies and games." 

She pulls out of his space, their bubble of intimacy popping as she laughs, shaking her head. "That's one way to describe this-- an emotional encounter," she says around a grin. "Forthright as always, Seijurou." 

The sound of his given name makes him smile and he ducks his head in response to her comment. "I apologize for being so candid. I'll be in your care from now on, (Name)." 

He's met with another kiss, this one pressed to his cheek as she lingers a moment longer before pulling away completely, taking his hand in hers with a gentleness that would suggest he's porcelain rather than flesh or bone. It's so simple, but it makes him feel cared for and the warmth in his chest that he has begun to associate with her grows. 

"Thank you for trusting me."


	5. Used to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Akashi-kun is a lot more secretive than I gave him credit for," Kuroko tosses in. 
> 
> "Akachin never hid a whole person from us before," Murasakibara agrees, occupied with undoing the wrapper of a lollipop he procured from who-knows-where.

* * *

_I've known you forever  
Now I know you better  
Let's just get carried away  
And it bears repeating  
How hard my heart's beating  
When you tell me I should stay  
  
It's gonna take me a minute  
But I could get used to this  
The feeling of your fingertips  
The feeling of another kiss_

_I could get used to this_

**-Camila Cabello**

* * *

It's a matter of coincidence that her elder cousin brother requires her help with buying a gift for his fiancee the same weekend as Rakuzan and Yosen organize their practice match in Tokyo, allowing (Name) to tag along with the team even though she usually skips out on practice matches. 

"Man, you should come along with us more often, (Name)-chan," Hayama sighs out, arms stretched out wide as he falls back into his seat on the bus they hired to take the team to their hotel. "We could totally brag about you to other teams! Our super cool strategist who's a pretty Ojou-sama to boot." 

Blinking slowly, she repeats, "Ojou-sama?" 

Mibuchi makes a face, shaking his head. "You shouldn't say such distasteful things to a lady. Especially not one of (Name)-chan's standing." 

"I agree that (Name) is pretty and a talented tactician," Seijurou cuts into the bantering smoothly, not looking back at Hayama even as he addresses him, "but I think we can leave bragging about my girlfriend to me."

He says it so plainly, there's a moment of shared embarrassment for everyone else that is only shattered by Nebuya's loud, hearty laughter and (Name)'s groaning as she tries to bury her face in her palms. 

Hayama lets out a string of garbled apologies, but Seijurou is only half-listening from what she can tell by the satisfied smirk on his face. 

She may find his face very attractive (and now she actually allows herself to admit this), but sometimes, she really does want to hit him. 

"I hope you're happy with yourself," she says just as Nebuya begins choking on air a few seats behind them, much to Mibuchi's distress.

Seijurou takes her hand in his like it's as easy as breathing, regarding her with an unassuming smile that does nothing to convince anyone when his amusement is so clear in his body language. "Oh, I am. Very much so." 

Shaking her head, she looks away, although she can't quite fight off her smile and the lingering thrill that comes from being referred to as his significant other. "When have you planned to meet with the others?" she asks, changing the topic before he manages to fluster her any further, as she suspects he's made a hobby out of doing. 

His lips are turned up in a knowing smile, but he doesn't push her buttons any further and settles comfortably in his seat instead, intertwining their fingers. "I'll head out as soon as the team gets checked in," Seijurou informs. "We'll probably spend a few hours on the court and then Kuroko's party starts in the evening, so I'll head out again for that." 

(Name) hums. "We probably won't see much of each other today then," she notes vaguely, thinking of her own plans with her Hideo-nii which could vary drastically in duration because her elder cousin is the most fickle and dramatic person she knows. 

"Are you upset?" Seijurou is smirking again, leaning in just a tad closer, but enough so he's in her space. 

Before she can answer, they hear Hayama's poor attempt at whispering: "They're flirting, Reo-nee. What do we do?!" 

"Keep it down," is Mibuchi's frantic response, more hushed than Hayama was a moment ago. 

While her red-haired boyfriend sighs and leans away, apparently mourning the loss of the moment, (Name) struggles to contain her laughter. 

"You know, I think I'll start coming to more of these practice games of yours," she comments, loud enough for Hayama to hear and celebrate. "The team's pretty entertaining when they're so hyped." 

Raising his eyebrows, Seijurou shoots her a look of amusement. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled about having someone to cheer them on." 

This time, it's her turn to lean into his space, a smug smile on her face. "And what about you?" 

("Reo-nee, they're doing it again!" 

"They'll hear you!")

Ignoring the peanut gallery behind them, Seijurou regards her before conceding. "As will I." 

"Then I'll definitely start showing up." 

"I'm glad," he returns, giving her hand a squeeze.

* * *

When she arrives at the street court whose address Seijurou had texted her, it seems like the Miracles are just wrapping up, crowding around the lone bench on the court and arguing loudly about scores and wins. 

"In the end, only Akashi seemed to have never lost a match," the tall blue-haired boy (Aomine, was it?) notes, sounding less than pleased about the fact.

"Oh, is that so?" Seijurou smiles placidly, turning his head to his former teammate just enough to catch sight of (Name) approaching on the path beside the court, his smile softening slightly as he raises a hand in greeting, bringing everyone else's attention to her as well.

 _Well, they certainly have a presence,_ she thinks, forcing herself to not hesitate in approaching her boyfriend and his intimidating former teammates. Then again, considering that she's dating the one who seems to be most feared among the lot of them, maybe she's just psyching herself out. 

"Hmm?" the blond one (Kise Ryouta, she reminds herself) tilts his head. "Who's this, Akashicchi?"

Before she can think twice about it, she turns to Seijurou with raised eyebrows and twitching lips. "Akashicchi?" she repeats, earning a withering stare from him for her efforts at being annoying.

Ignoring her amusement, Seijurou turns to Kise, placing a hand against her back naturally. "This is (Surname) (Name)," he introduces, waiting while she nods in greeting at everyone before letting the other shoe drop. "My girlfriend."

The reactions are immediate and explosive, the Miracles' noise levels rising impressively as several variations of "Huh?!" and "Akashi, you bastard" (or is that just Aomine?) are thrown around. 

"Congratulations, Akashi-kun," a quiet voice chimes in amidst the entertaining outrage, and (Name) turns her attention to a boy who she hadn't noticed before. 

"Thank you, Kuroko," Seijurou returns, nodding his head with a small smile that spoke volumes of his fondness for his former team. 

Blinking with belated realization, (Name) leans around Seijurou to address Kuroko. "Happy birthday, Kuroko-kun," she wishes him kindly, shooting him a smile as he nods and thanks her in turn. 

It's hard to dislike someone so mild-mannered, she decides. Especially when she recognizes that she wouldn't have this version of Seijurou right now if it weren't for the phantom player. 

"You're Rakuzan's strategist, right?" the only other girl there-- Momoi Satsuki-- pipes up, standing with a hand outstretched for (Name) to shake in greeting. "I read all about your work with your middle school's soccer team and how they never lost a match. You're a chess master, too, aren't you, (Surname)-chan?"

(Name) wants to ask how and why Momoi is privy to any of that information, but she decides that it might be better for her mental health to remain ignorant. Instead, she nods, putting on a smile. "Your intel gathering skills are far more impressive than I'd thought, Momoi-chan."

Momoi grins, waving a hand dismissively. "Oh, it's just a hobby."

_What kind of hobby even-_

"Hold on a sec," Aomine raises his hands. "(Surname)?" he repeats. "As in (Surname) Hideo? As in the guy who's marrying Mukami Yua?"

"He's my cousin," she informs, tilting her head. "I was out shopping with him just now actually. Yua-nee's birthday is next week and my cousin has a penchant for panicking over everything when it comes to her."

Seijurou cuts in when Aomine splutters for a moment. "I'm surprised you know of anyone from the (Surname) family, Aomine. They're business titans, but you hold no interest in those things after all."

At this, Momoi sighs. "Mukami Yua is an idol, Akashi-kun" is all she says, but everyone nods like it makes perfect sense now, so (Name) swallows her confusion and refrains from asking.

Standing straight from his crouch, the purple-haired boy frowns. "Can I go now?" he asks (whines, really), immediately raising the mental image of a child which doesn't sit well with (Name) given his stature. 

"Ah! Not yet." Momoi whirls around as though having just remembered something important. "I was hoping we could all take a picture before leaving."

"I could take it for you," (Name) volunteers, stepping out of Seijurou's hold and taking the offered camera from the pink-haired girl. She waits for the Miracles to get in order, their banter restarting and making her sigh at the overall chaotic energy they exude but also seem so comfortable with. 

Besides, she hasn't seen Seijurou look as relaxed and at peace with anyone else. 

Eventually, in spite of her best efforts, the photograph is also a mess, but Momoi loudly declares that it's perfect, giving (Name) a hug in her excitement and nearly squeezing the life out of her, much to Seijurou's amusement. 

"Man," Kise draws out, "I can't get over Akashicchi getting a girlfriend. You didn't even tell us!"

Pushing his glasses up, Midorima reprimands, "That is Akashi's personal business. He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to."

"But Akashi-kun is a lot more secretive than I gave him credit for," Kuroko tosses in. 

"Akachin never hid a whole person from us before," Murasakibara agrees, occupied with undoing the wrapper of a lollipop he procured from who-knows-where.

Seijurou sighs through his nose, shaking his head. "It has only been a week-" he begins, but is cut off by Kise's violent inhaling.

"A whole week?" the blond cries. "(Surname)-cchi, your boyfriend has betrayed our trust!"

"(Surname)-cchi?" she asks, bewildered.

Beside her, Seijurou explains, "Kise adds the suffix '-cchi' to the names of those he respects."

Blinking, she tilts her head. "What did I do to earn that?"

Aomine scoffs, passing by the group, a basketball spinning carelessly on his index finger as he strolls leisurely towards the exit of the court. "You're dating our former captain, (Surname). That warrants plenty of respect on its own." 

His comment is followed by Momoi's indignant cry of "Dai-chan!" and Kuroko's quiet musing about whether his former light is harboring a death wish of some sort. The rest of the group follows behind, tossing about their own comments, eventually dissolving into a mess of noise as they all chatter over each other. 

"Are you really that difficult?" she asks the redhead by her side, eyebrows rising. 

Seijurou's mouth quirks upwards, and he takes her hand without much thought, bringing them to follow after the rest of the Miracles. "You tell me."

(Name) hums. "I think it's easy being with you," she comments, and he pulls her closer in response, leaving the trace of a kiss against her cheek. "It's still a new feeling. Getting to know you and being with you like this, I mean."

"But?" he prompts, sensing that she isn't done. 

"But," she pauses, throwing him a small smile, "I can see myself getting used to it. To being with you, if we stay like this for long enough."

Seijurou's eyes are entirely focused on her, scarlet and intense, and she suddenly feels like the center of the universe with all of his attention solely trained on her. "I think we should," he says finally, meaningfully, giving her hand a squeeze as though trying to find every possible way to convey his sincerity to her. 

"Me too."

* * *

** Extra: **

"Oh, my god," Kise mutters, eyes wide as they watch the pair that had unknowingly come to a stop in the midst of their conversation. "Oh, my god," he repeats louder. 

Groaning at his volume, Aomine whacks the blond upside the head. "Shut up, Kise."

"Aominecchi, they're _flirting_! Akashicchi of all people is flirting! How are you all so calm?!"

With a dreamy sigh, Momoi clasps her hands together. "Aren't they adorable, Tetsu-kun?"

"Of course, Momoi-san."

"Why are they walking so _slow_?" Murasakibara complains. "I'm hungry."

"I knew I shouldn't have left the house today when Oha Asa said Cancer ranked last. I'll kill Takao for this."


	6. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, she ventures, "Do you still worry about being left behind?" 
> 
> Unable to help it, he freezes and the idle movement of her fingers against his back halts simultaneously as she watches him carefully. 
> 
> "Sometimes," he answers finally, hesitant to admit it. "I know better now, but sometimes, I cannot help it."

* * *

_Powerless  
And I don't care it's obvious  
I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed  
No control _

**-One Direction**

* * *

The first time he wakes beside her, Seijurou has to remind himself how to exhale again. 

Falling asleep hadn't been intentional to begin with. They'd been working on last minute plays for Rakuzan's first match in the Inter-high and had ended up working till late into the night even though it had been a day of travelling from Kyoto to Tokyo. It seems the exhaustion had caught up to the both of them. 

He can't say he's regretful of the accident, however. 

And he has to wonder how much of it was an accident when he registers the blanket that has been draped over him and the fact that (Name) is in a position that is clearly deliberate. Which implies that he had been the one to fall asleep first, and she had chosen to stay instead of making her way back to her room. 

Not for the first time, Seijurou is glad he always gets a room for himself while everyone else has to room with someone else on the team. 

He stays carefully still, mindful not to disturb her where she's curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He's sure her neck will ache when she wakes up but (Name)'s smart enough to have known the consequences even when she chose to fall asleep on the sofa beside him instead of taking the unoccupied bed. 

Their match is later in the afternoon today, but for just this moment, he puts that thought out of his head, content to simply admire his girlfriend at her most unguarded. 

It really is testament to how much she must trust him if she's willing to stay the night in his room. Seijurou is, after all, still a teenage boy, albeit an extremely respectful one. 

He knows it's still too early for their morning practice, so he figures a few more moments of rest won't hurt. Or perhaps he's simply making excuses to stay like this with her. 

Being with (Name) really has made him more domestic than he realized. 

Maybe that's why he finds himself thinking of a future where he could wake up everyday to this. To her in his arms and the warmth between them as he brims with the feeling of utmost contentment. 

He shifts cautiously, registering that his arm is particularly stiff from having supported her weight all night, but the movement causes (Name) to stir and he freezes instantly. 

It's too late. She's already sitting up, rubbing at her eyes and stifling a yawn behind her hand, and Seijurou swallows his regret at the moment's having ended. 

Instead, he leans over to bring her back in his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Good morning," he whispers before moving to give her a proper kiss but she stops him with a hand over his mouth, showing surprisingly quick reflexes for someone who looks so disoriented. 

"Not till I've brushed my teeth," she warns him, her voice deeper and huskier than usual, and he has to blink at the registration that he finds it highly attractive. 

He nods, conceding, and she removes her hand but makes no further move to escape his hold and he's content in pulling her closer, shifting so she's practically on top of him as they lie on the sofa, ignoring the existence of a perfectly good bed a few meters away. 

"You stayed the night," he comments. 

(Name) hums, head resting against his chest as her arms wrap around his waist. "I didn't feel like leaving," she offers. "Also you looked very cute when you were asleep, so I don't regret it either." 

Chuckling, he looks down at her even though she isn't looking at him. "Well I'm glad you stayed," he tells her honestly. "Waking up beside you was surreal." 

That has her swinging her legs of the sofa and standing promptly, making her way to the door with purpose in ever step. 

Seijurou watches her in confusion. "Where are you going?" 

When she turns to him, he catches the determination set in her face. "To brush my teeth, and then I'm coming right back to kiss you for being so unfairly charming first thing in the morning." 

"Is that supposed to be my punishment?" he asks her amused, resolutely ignoring the warmth rushing to his face. 

"No, I just want to kiss my boyfriend," she calls over her shoulder. "Be right back." 

Seijurou smiles to himself as the door clicks shut behind her, falling back into the sofa to relish the absolute peace he feels like he's swimming in. 

That peace is soon shattered when he hears the unmistakable sound of Hayama loudly spluttering outside in the hallway, the elder boy probably having spotted (Name) leaving Seijurou's room in her clothes from yesterday. 

Seijurou sighs. "Time for damage control." 

* * *

"You must be tired, right?" she murmurs, tracing patterns against his back. "Kise-kun has gotten even better since your match against Jabberwock." 

He hums, not wanting to say it even though they both already know. "Kise's potential truly doesn't know any bounds. He's more than willing to put in the work for it too." 

For a moment, she's quiet but he can tell she's brewing with something she wants to ask and he opens an eye to look at her questioningly. They've been together for a few months now, enough for her to no longer be quite so apprehensive in his presence. 

Finally, she ventures, "Do you still worry about being left behind?" 

Unable to help it, he freezes and the idle movement of her fingers against his back halts simultaneously as she watches him carefully. 

"Sometimes," he answers finally, hesitant to admit it. "I know better now, but sometimes, I cannot help it."

She shifts back a little, shimmying upwards so she can look at him properly, and he tries not to frown at the departure of her warmth seeping into him. 

"That's natural, I suppose," (Name) says, "but I'm glad to hear you know otherwise. Things are different now. _You_ are different now." 

Well, that much is true. "And now I've got you as well," he adds, moving her hair away from her face, smiling. 

She returns his smile, scooting closer to place a hand against his cheek, thumb gliding over his cheekbone. "And now you've got me," she affirms, "and you, Akashi Seijurou are so worth staying for."

Her words come out with a firmness that makes it clear she believes what she's saying to be true with every ounce of her, and it hits Seijurou with all the force of a speeding truck that he's well and truly falling for this girl who cares for him so much. And she cares for _him--_ for Seijurou; not the Akashi heir. 

Even though he has come to terms with the other side of him and both his personalities have merged to make him stronger than ever, the fact that he likes to remain in control of what happens around him stays the same no matter what version of him. It has always been to protect himself. If he can control his environment, he can control what hurts him and what doesn't. 

For once, however, Seijurou isn't in control of what's happening to him. He's falling-- hard and fast and undeniably so. Of course he had anticipated this months ago when his fondness for her had crept up on him out of the blue, but expecting it and actually living it are two different things, and Seijurou is more caught off guard than he cares to admit. 

"Will you stay the night again?" he finds himself asking, action preceding thought in his preoccupied state.

(Name) blinks. "Would you like me to?" 

"Yes." 

A smile, bright and unbridled, takes over her features and then she's leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his lips. "Then, yes, I'll stay," she mutters, barely pulling away. He thinks she may have already expected this when she came into his room soon after dinner, already dressed for bed, but probably for different reasons than just Seijurou's realization that while he isn't quite in love yet, he's definitely getting there. 

"Hayama-senpai is going to die from shock you know." She doesn't sound particularly worried when she says this, voice soft and airy, and his eyes fall shut at the sheer relaxation that takes over him in the arms of his girlfriend with her presence surrounding him.

Seijurou manages a vague hum, practically melting when she begins to run her fingers through his hair, fingernails barely grazing his scalp and luring him further into a sleepy stupor with the rhythmic movement. "I'll deal with him later," he manages, too tired to think about his loud teammate. 

He's met with another short kiss that is so fleeting, he has to wonder if he's dreamed it up.

"Goodnight, Seijurou."


	7. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't want to lose Seijurou, and she knows this for sure. And judging by the fact that it's two in the morning and he's playing by himself in the outdoor court of their hotel, it's probably weighing down on him as well. 

* * *

_You always knew how to push my buttons  
You give me everything and nothing  
This mad, mad love makes you come running  
To stand back where you stood  
I wish you would_

_2 AM, here we are  
See your face, hear my voice in the dark  
We're a crooked love in a straight line down_

_Makes you wanna run and hide  
But it made us turn right back around_

_I wish you would come back  
Wish I never hung up the phone like I did  
I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.  
And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.  
I wish you would_

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Seijurou and (Name) have always teased and bantered in their relationship without meaning it, maintaining something lighthearted and playful between just the two of them that they would never let anyone else in on, being the heirs of two prestigious enterprises that they are. 

Throughout their teasing, however, they are always careful to be mindful of boundaries, never going too far. Because of their shared perceptive and respectful natures, they have never seemed the type to argue with one another. 

Except they've definitely had a fight now, and the Rakuzan basketball club finds itself at a loss as their captain and manager (since she finally decided to officially join the club) refuse to talk to each other as they go through practice drills at the summer training camp. 

The mutual lack of acknowledgment has lasted for over a week since they hadn't been talking even when the team gathered to travel out to Miyagi for their camp, so there are only speculations and theories about what went down between the couple. 

(Name) knows they're all curious and worried, but since neither she nor Seijurou have let their argument affect their performance and responsibilities, no one has been able to find any excuse to bring it up with either of them. Or, rather, with her. She doubts anyone's brave enough to talk to their captain about his love life even if Seijurou is far more tolerant now. 

She isn't sure what she'd even say if one of them did get around to asking. 

When the fight had happened over the phone a week or so ago, she'd been enraged and immensely frustrated because _why couldn't he just see sense and understand that she's worried about him?_ But now, the anger has subsided, and she's mostly just left with regret over how she'd hung up on him, ending their 'discussion' and that they haven't spoken since. 

She doesn't think either of them are at fault in this case, but in the heat of the moment, they'd both said things, and since they were both raised to value themselves and their pride so much, neither of them have made a move to right their wrongs. 

This isn't the time for useless hubris, however. She doesn't want to lose Seijurou, and she knows this for sure. And judging by the fact that it's two in the morning and he's playing by himself in the outdoor court of their hotel, it's probably weighing down on him as well. 

Sitting up in bed at the continued sound of dribbling, she sighs, running a hand through her hair. The other boys all have their rooms on upper floors and with the almost Spartan practice regime they have everyday, she doubts any of them are even awake to be disturbed by Seijurou's dribbling. Besides, she knows the redhead hasn't been sleeping much (his overworking had been the cause of their fight, after all) and he's practicing just as hard as everyone else, so he should be asleep too. 

The girl throws off the covers, jamming her feet into the hotel slippers left by her bed and grabbing her phone and keycard, determined to either set things straight with Seijurou or manhandle him into going to sleep. 

He may have grown stronger and taller over the past year, but once she's mad and sleep deprived enough, (Name) suddenly gains the skills and strength of a pro wrestler. Her cousins have learned as much the hard way. 

The idea of confronting him all but evaporates once she's standing at the edge of the court, however, and with her bravado gone, she feels her stomach churn unpleasantly as she watches the boy slip past invisible opponents, smoothly tossing the ball through the basket and immediately going into another play. 

It's fairly cool for a summer night, but he has worked up a bit of a sweat from the prolonged exercise, and she has to wonder how he isn't dead on his feet after the day's regimen anyways. 

The only light is provided by the singular lamppost looming to the side of the court, and Seijurou is the only one in its light. He almost looks like a mirage, and (Name) has to swallow the yearning to pull him in her arms and just...fix everything. 

Instead, she clears her throat in case he hasn't spotted her since she's literally in the dark. His movements miss a beat for only a moment before he's moving again, but it's enough to confirm that he's definitely aware of her now.

Sighing, she calls out, "Seijurou." 

This time, he stops, and the only noise is offered by the ball as it skitters away, outside the pool of light he's standing in. With cautious steps, she walks closer, so she's stood in the light as well, still a respectable distance away in case he turns out to still be mad at her. 

Shoulders dropping as he forces himself to relax, Seijurou looks at her with a heavy gaze, the bags under his eyes more obvious than ever. "What do you want, (Name)? It's late." 

His exhaustion urges her to hurry up when she isn't at all prepared with what to say, so she decides to be completely frank and within a split second of that decision, she blurts out, "I want you to come back." 

Crimson eyes turn sharply to her, narrowed like he's trying to figure out if she's just messing with him. 

"I want for us to be okay again," she adds, quiet, biting her lip apprehensively. 

There's a long moment in which he just stares at her and she finds herself unable to hold his gaze, looking at his feet instead, so she's expressly aware of the second he starts walking, frowning when he continues nearing her. Her brain is lagging a little, unable to entirely process what she's seeing, which is why it takes her a second to realize that Seijurou has his arms around her, holding her close, face buried in her neck as he sighs against her skin and relaxes like a lost traveler finally coming back home. 

"I take it you aren't mad anymore," he comments, voice muffled slightly, waiting till she wraps her arms around his waist, hands fisting the back of his shirt. 

(Name) shakes her head as best as she can so as to not knock it against his. "Haven't been for a while actually. I missed you too much for that." 

He pulls away slightly, frowning. "When you hung up like that, I thought I'd finally messed this up," he confesses quietly, leaning his forehead against hers as his arms slip downwards to loop around her waist and pull her closer. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were just worried and I snapped back at you, which was highly uncalled for." 

The second she feels her throat beginning to close up, she pulls him back into a hug, unwilling to let him catch sight of any tears that begin forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry too," she says when she's sure her voice won't waver. "I knew you were stressed and we could've easily talked it out if I hadn't started yelling, and I shouldn't have hung up and cut you off." 

A kiss is pressed to her temple and another to her cheek. "Are we okay now?" 

Pulling away, she nods. "We're okay," she confirms in a whisper. 

Seijurou moves in for a long overdue kiss, and she can finally let herself be overtaken with an ease only he can bring to her. He always kisses like he's stopping time for just the two of them to exist within an eternity, and it hits her just how much she missed him over the entire summer break and then their week of disagreement. 

She sighs, stepping out of his hold but gripping onto his hand, tugging him back towards the hotel because they really do need to sleep if they don't want to be dead on their feet tomorrow. "Let's never fight again," she suggests tiredly, humming in response to the kiss he drops on the crown of her head. 

"Agreed." 

* * *

** Extra:  **

"(Name)-chan, you look like you're in a good mood today," Mibuchi comments, smiling pleasantly as he sits down across from her during lunch, plate in hand. 

Unfortunately for him, Nebuya joins them right after and Hayama pops up like a weed, not to be left behind by his teammates. Mibuchi makes a face at Nebuya's dietary habits and then subtly pushes his own plate away, lip curling at the sight of it. 

"I _am_ in a good mood, Mibuchi-senpai," she tells the vice-captain, aiming a smile at him. 

She receives a smile back, Mibuchi looking genuinely pleased to hear that after days of frowning over her and flitting around to make things easier for their manager, trying to cheer her up. 

Meanwhile, Hayama looks thoughtfully at (Name). Or more specifically, at her t-shirt, which hangs a little too large on her frame like it isn't quite made for the female body even though she manages to make it look flattering. He thinks it must be the charm and confidence of an Ojou-sama that lets her pull off anything she wears, but that isn't exactly what's bothering him. 

It only hits him when Seijurou slides into the seat beside (Name), muttering a quick apology to her for getting held up in discussing things with their coach. 

"Isn't that Akashi's shirt?" Hayama asks her, brows furrowed as he vaguely recalls their red-haired captain having worn it some two days or so ago. 

Seijurou smirks a little, nodding. "I think it compliments (Name) quite well in spite of being mine," he states offhandedly, and his girlfriend rolls her eyes even as her mouth curves upwards. 

"Reo-nee, they're doing it again!"

"Be quiet!"


	8. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's such a simple phrase, really. Saying it is as easy as breathing, and he thinks that might've been the purpose. So it could be slipped in between their everydays like a gentle reminder. It's almost funny how much weight just three simple words can bear. 

* * *

_I locked my heart tight against  
The wounds that were part of everyday  
And held on all alone_

_That was when I met you, the warmth  
And the gentle touch that soothed me through the cracks_

_You are the gravity that steadied me  
The strength that pulled me away from my wandering  
The days of loneliness are gone  
And I’ve finally found the right place  
Hold me tighter  
You are the gravity that steadied me_

**-Taeyeon**

* * *

Realizing that he's in love in a Maji Burger joint in Tokyo, surrounded by the Miracles' loud personalities is not what Seijurou had envisioned for a moment that put everything into perspective. 

Still, he figures he can't really complain about the surge of overwhelming warmth and affection for not just his girlfriend, but his colorful friends as well, who have gathered once again on occasion of Aomine's birthday. 

They're lucky it's a weekend, and that Seijurou and (Name) had been in Tokyo for her cousin's marriage the next day and thus available for the last minute get-together at Maji Burger. Although Murasakibara couldn't make it since Yosen High has yet to wrap up their training camp.

Resting his chin on his hand, he smiles to himself, watching (Name) struggle to contain her laughter as she indulges an over-excited Kise by listening to whatever story he's animatedly telling her.

Apparently, Kise regularly keeps in contact with '(Name)-cchi' via texting and she has quickly become one of his favorite people because there are only so many out there who are so willing to entertain the blond's excitable personality when he isn't putting up his suave public persona. 

Contrary to popular belief, Seijurou doesn't mind his former teammates' friendliness with his significant other. He knows none of them would try to make a move on her in their right minds, and he trusts (Name) enough to be secure in the knowledge that she is completely devoted to their relationship. 

And he'll never admit it out loud, but Kise may have made a comment to Kuroko about how if the redhead is the dad the group, it makes (Name) their mom, and Seijurou suddenly finds it within himself to let Kise have her attention for now. 

(He ignores Kuroko's bland remark of Midorima getting divorced and replaced because the phantom player isn't usually a problem child, so Seijurou will let it slide this once.)

"Akashi-kun is rather fond of (Surname)-san, isn't he?" Kuroko asks, barely pausing in idly sipping at his extra large milkshake. 

Momoi overhears from the blue-haired boy's other side and scoots closer to join in. "I think it's cute, Akashi-kun! I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy." 

Nodding at the girl, he shoots her a small smile. "Thank you, Momoi. And, yes, Kuroko, I am very much enamored by (Name)." 

His bluntness when it comes to saying like that has always been a point of embarrassment for his team who can't seem to fathom how Seijurou can be so frank when it comes to being with his girlfriend. 

They don't understand that their relationship is one of the best things that has ever happened to him. He's proud of (Name) and of being romantically linked with her, and he wants the world to know. 

Seijurou's honesty has Momoi squealing and clasping her hands together. "That's so sweet, isn't it, Tetsu-kun?" she turns to the boy beside her, practically sparkling, much to Seijurou's amusement. 

Blinking, Kuroko nods. "Akashi-kun has become truly domestic, it seems." 

"Love will do that to you." Seijurou shrugs. 

A hint of a smile crosses Kuroko's face and he manages to look knowing even with the lack of any major or discernible expressions on his face. "It's a good look for you, Akashi-kun," the boy says simply, returning to finishing the last of his milkshake. 

"Seijurou," (Name) calls for his attention from across the table, "we should go. It's going to be a long day tomorrow with the main ceremony." 

He nods at her, standing up and waiting for her to shuffle out and over to his side before turning to his former team. "We'll see you later," he says, smiling and raising a hand in goodbye while the other slips into (Name)'s, fingers intertwining effortlessly. 

"Bye," she adds for herself. "And happy birthday again, Aomine-kun." 

They receive scattered replies before they turn their backs to the group and make for the exit. It isn't an overly long walk back to the hotel the (Surnames) have booked for their guests to the wedding, and Seijurou wouldn't mind even if it were because it's just more time spent in (Name)'s company. 

He waits until they've reached a place where the crowds are thinner to pull her a little bit closer, smiling when she raises her brows at him slightly. 

There's no nervousness. He feels calm-- just as he always does with her. There is a sense of belonging with her, like this has always been where he was going to end up. Like there is nowhere else he's meant to be. 

"You look distracted," she comments, tucking her other hand into the pocket of her jumpsuit. 

Seijurou hums. "Do I? I was just thinking." 

"Anything you'd like to share?" 

He pauses, tugging her to stop as well and face him. There's no one else on the bridge with them, so he takes his chance and leans over to softly kiss her, lingering for a moment because he knows it makes her breathless. 

"I love you." 

It's such a simple phrase, really. Saying it is as easy as breathing, and he thinks that might've been the purpose. So it could be slipped in between their everydays like a gentle reminder. It's almost funny how much weight just three simple words can bear. 

And they mean the world to him as well. Seijurou didn't grow up with the luxury of hearing an 'I love you' everyday. The absence only became more prominent following the death of his mother. It's an important realization for him-- he has someone to love and be loved by now. Everyday. For as long as she'll let him love her. 

(Name)'s eyes widen, wide grin lighting up her face. Before he can even process it, she's kissing him again, arm hooked around his neck and mouths colliding haphazardly. She's laughing into the kiss and he can't help his own smile. 

"I love you too," she murmurs against his mouth, the taste of her smile on his lips and the golden, honey warmth in his blood that makes him feel truly invincible. 

She might not even realize but he owes so much to her. It's because of her that he was able to get back on his feet so quickly after Rakuzan's loss to Seirin. She gave him something solid to hold onto and showed him everyday that Seijurou is deserving of all the love he hasn't been shown for so long. 

(Name) is his salvation and his light. She steadies him when he begins to waver and gives him strength without making feel weak. She is his gravity.

She's the one he wants to have a forever with.


	9. Waves

* * *

_Memories, of a stolen place  
Caught in the silence  
An echo lost in space  
It comes and goes in waves  
It always does,   
We watch as our young hearts fade  
Into the flood,   
The freedom of falling  
A feeling I thought was set in stone  
It slips through my fingers  
I'm trying hard to let go  
It comes and goes in waves  
And carries us away_

**-Dean Lewis**

* * *

Halfway through their third year, the Red Emperor falls. 

She supposes she saw the signs days, even weeks, ago. The increasingly prominent bags under his eyes, the paling complexion, the exhaustion that sat with a physical weight on his shoulders, making Rakuzan's Emperor bow to his own fatigue. 

(Name) had brought it up with him too. But Seijurou had brushed her off, insisting that he was fine and asking her to trust him, the latter of which had forced her silence. 

Except she should have pushed harder. She should've put her foot down and demanded that he rest before it took a toll on his body, but it's too late to be thinking of what she could've done. 

Seijurou has already managed to put himself in the hospital after collapsing mid-practice two hours or so ago.

The doctors didn't take long to diagnose it as a physical side effect from working too much, stressing and neglecting sleep. Apparently, they're lucky that his body acted out before the overworking could take root as a chronological psychological or physiological disorder. 

"He'll be fine after a day or two of rest under medical supervision, but he cannot continue doing this to himself. Akashi-kun is still young, and this shouldn't be allowed to manifest into something that affects his future health," the doctor had said. 

So it was decided that Seijurou would be kept overnight at the hospital. His guardian would need to fill out the necessary paperwork and it is advisable said guardian stay overnight since most minors prefer that, according to what the doctor told her and Coach Shirogane. 

And yet, Akashi Masaomi is nowhere to be seen. 

(Name)'s fingers twitch in frustration at her sides and she clenches them into fists, taking a final look at her boyfriend's sleeping figure before turning to the Coach who is peering over Seijurou with a frown on his face. 

The redhead had woken an hour ago from his faint but had been ordered to go right back to sleep to let his body catch up and hadn't bothered to try and protest when he caught sight of the looks on (Name) and Shirogane's faces.

"Any word from Seijurou's father?" she asks, barely managing to keep her voice level. 

Shirogane spares her a look that seems to be vaguely empathetic before shaking his head. "I've been calling every few minutes but Akashi-san seems to be unreachable." 

Clicking her tongue she turns away from the coach. "Right," she mutters under her breath. "It's time for drastic measures then." She pulls her phone out of the pockets of the track pants she wears for practice, scrolling to her uncle's number in her contact list and pressing call. 

"Hmm, (Name)?" (Surname) Takahiro's voice filters through after the fourth ring. "Is everything alright, dear?" 

"Uncle Takahiro, I need you to do me a favor and call Akashi-san immediately. Seijurou has been admitted to the Nakahara Hospital and we need his guardian here," she briefs, tapping her foot as an outlet for the energy she's building up. 

There's a muffled thud on her uncle's end that suggests he may have dropped something. "Is everything alright? I'll have Masaomi on the line right away." 

"He overworked himself to the point of collapsing, Uncle Takahiro," (Name) whispers. "And his father doesn't even care to pick up the phone when he's probably the reason Seijurou's pushed himself this far." 

Coach Shirogane lays a warm hand on her shoulder, not quite looking but offering his silent comfort nonetheless, and she takes a deep breath to calm herself. 

Takahiro hangs up after a few more words, asking her to hang in there. The Coach excuses himself when the boys from the team start calling to ask after their captain, and she is left to stew in her anger by herself, silently swearing to chew Akashi Masaomi's head off if it's the last thing she does. 

When the man does arrive nearly twenty minutes later, he looks distracted and impatient, nearly glancing over his son's sleeping form and it finally pushes her over the edge enough to stand up from where she'd been sitting beside Seijurou's hospital bed, directing her worst glare at the Akashi patriarch. 

"(Surname)," the man notes, tone dry and devoid of most expression. 

Unfortunately for him, at this point, anything he does will only serve to piss (Name) off further. She wonders if she's taking out the frustration of her own failure in getting Seijurou to rest out on the man, but then figures that Masaomi deserves it if she snaps at him. 

Politeness and image be damned-- someone has to hand it to the man eventually, and she'd be happy to do it. 

"Akashi-san," she returns dryly, "glad to see you could finally join us."

Her tone has his eyes narrowing, and she tosses in her most insincere smile for added flair, knowing he can't call her out without her being able to retort ten-fold, and since she's from a family of equal standing, he can't threaten her either. 

Masaomi shifts his gaze to his son, frowning as he nears and comes to stop awkwardly at the foot of the bed. For a moment, it almost seems like he misses a breath and the instance of fumbling has her attention on him immediately. 

"Is his heart stable?" the man asks, almost cautiously chancing a glance at her. 

She frowns. "His heart is fine. Stress had the heartbeat a little irregular but some rest will bring it to normal with no complications." 

For a moment, she's tempted to ask why he'd ask about Seijurou's heart until it hits her that Masaomi probably thought of his late wife's heart condition and consequent death and linked it to his son's current condition. 

"Seijurou overworked himself, Akashi-san," she informs plainly. "He's constantly striving for excellence in all that he does, to the point of it being unreasonable and taking such an adverse toll on him." 

Masaomi raises his chin. "Excellence is what is expected of an Akashi." 

Never in her entire life has (Name) wanted to put a full grown man into a Boston crab hold this badly, but she swallows the urge with great difficulty, commending herself on her self-restraint. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, Akashi-san," she begins, "but I don't think you fully realize just how much your son is doing on a day-to-day basis. Rest assured that Seijurou is far more swamped than anyone else his age." 

The man narrows his eyes at her, crossing his arms as he turns to face her better. "What is your point?" 

Furrowing her brows, she tilts her head. "My point is that I'm rather disappointed by your lackluster parenting skills, sir," she states bluntly. "Your son has among the best scores in not just our school, but in Japan. And he manages this consistently while also having been student council president through all three years of his senior secondary education as well as the captain of what is currently the strongest basketball team at the highschool level. 

"Any other parent would be overjoyed if their ward showed such spectacular performance in all his fields at such a steady rate. However, as far as I'm informed, you remain ignorant of Seijurou's achievements and only push more work onto him." 

Before Masaomi can counter, she's already shaking her head for him to stop.

"For once, Akashi-san, I think you ought to just listen. I'll be the first to admit that Akashi Enterprises is flourishing like never before under your presidency, and it's probably because you strive to be the best. As a parent, though, I'm sorry to say that you've failed your son," (Name) tells him. "I'm sure losing your wife was a terrible experience for the both of you, but Seijurou needed his father to help cope with losing his mother at such a young age and you pulled away even further instead of providing him with comfort. 

"Your philosophy pushed Seijurou to the point where he developed a second personality as some sort of coping mechanism and pushed away everyone who may have genuinely cared for him because he sincerely thinks you don't. Your fifteen-year-old son took himself to therapy and hid all the psychological repercussions of your parenting so you wouldn't be disappointed that he USN't invincible. Did you even know that?" 

His stunned silence tells her that he had, in fact, been entirely ignorant of all of this, and (Name) doesn't bother hiding her sneer, scoffing in his face. 

"In case it hasn't hit you yet, Akashi-san, let me repeat it for you: your _seventeen-year-old_ son has overworked himself to the point of collapsing," she emphasizes. "I understand that he is your sole heir, but logically, no teenage boy needs to know the weekly progress of his parent's company, their competitors and all of their business partners as well. And when was the last time you told Seijurou that you were proud of him? That you loved him?" 

The silence gets heavier and she allows it to settle between them, breathing deeply to catch up on all the breath she lost while lecturing her boyfriend's father. At least Masaomi has the decency to look ashamed as he turns away from her and returns his gaze to the sleeping boy. 

(Name)'s phone chimes and she knows without looking that Hitomu has come with the car to pick her up since she can't really stay overnight at the hospital. Sighing, she brushes past the elder Akashi, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder. 

Pausing at the door, she turns to address the man a final time. "If you cannot be trusted to look after and care for Seijurou's welfare, Akashi-san, I request that you at least refrain from making things worse. Have no doubt that if you won't give him the love and acceptance that he deserves, then I will." Twisting the door knob and opening the door, she steps out before turning and bowing formally at the man. "I apologize if I spoke out of turn and offended you, but I do not regret it. I hope you will reflect on what I have had to say. Goodbye, Akashi-san." 

* * *

For whatever bizarre reason, Seijurou dreams that his father is being tried in some sort of godly court and (Name) is the judge condemning him to hell. He wakes up disoriented from the dream and only falls into further confusion when he blinks his eyes open to find his father seated by his side. 

The man's eyes are closed but before Seijurou can think he's asleep, Masaomi opens them at the barest sound of his son's shuffling. 

Although Seijurou has inherited his hair and eye color from his mother, he is often told that the rest of his appearance is his father's contribution to his gene pool, including the intensity of the signature 'Akashi stare' that seems to come naturally to everyone born under the family name, judging by the vague memories that Seijurou has of his grandfather. 

Currently, he finds himself pinned under that very gaze, being directed at him by his father who is far from the first thing Seijurou wants to see right after waking up. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" is the first thing that the teen has to say and Masaomi instantly makes a face that would suggest to anyone else that Seijurou punched him in the solar plexus. 

It's confusing to say the least. 

What's even more confusing is his father's response. "My son landed himself in the hospital and you expect me to be at home?" the man poses, regaining his composure and straightening to look immaculate as always. 

Seijurou gets the distinct impression that saying "Yes" might be the wrong thing to do but he doesn't yet have the energy to lie all that convincingly to his father either, so he turns his attention to sitting up properly. Except that Masaomi leans over to help prop him up by adjusting the pillow behind him and Seijurou freezes, turning to stare at his father to see if it's really an impostor of some sort. 

"How long have I been asleep?" the boy asks, wondering if he fell into some sort of coma and maybe that's why Masaomi is acting like this. 

The man consults his expensive wristwatch. "You were asleep when I got here so I'd say five hours or so," he informs so plainly, he almost sounds like the weatherman from the morning news. 

Akashi Masaomi taking five hours off from work for anything other than fulfilling the human body's minimum sleep requirement is unheard of, and although it sounds ridiculous even to himself, Seijurou begins mentally considering the possibility that he has woken up in some alternate reality. 

Catching sight of the vague disbelief his son fails to conceal in his disoriented state, Masaomi sighs. The (Surname) girl had been right-- he truly has failed Seijurou as a father if the boy can't even seem to come to terms with his extended presence even though the teen has been admitted to the hospital. 

"The doctors say it's just stress," Seijurou offers, almost tentative in silently saying that Masaomi can leave since it's nothing too life threatening, and that strange look from before flits across the elder's face again. 

"I'm aware, Seijurou," Masaomi returns evenly. 

It's the seventeen-year-old's turn to pin the other under his stare, trying to figure out what his father is trying to play at. If he continues acting like this, Seijurou is going to wind up hoping for something he now knows better than to ask the universe for. 

Good thing they're already at a hospital. Maybe Masaomi can get himself checked for mental stability while they wait for Seijurou to be discharged. 

Finally, the Akashi patriarch sighs. "I met your girlfriend," he brings up, instantly making Seijurou feel like his heart plummeted into his diaphragm, "and she brought a few things to my attention that needed some reflection on my part." 

Pulling up his most carefully constructed mask now that he's more awake, Seijurou forces himself into a state of calm. "Oh? Is that so?" 

Masaomi hums. "And I have come to the conclusion that I owe you an apology, Seijurou." 

Whatever semblance to composure Seijurou had begun to regain evaporates into nonexistence, his brain lagging in catching up to reality. 

He doesn't say anything for fear that he might stutter or his voice may crack, so Masaomi takes it upon himself to continue. 

"I have failed," the word sounds almost foreign on his tongue, "in supporting you as a father should. Furthermore, I have neglected my responsibility of keeping up with your health-- physical and mental." 

_He knows_ , Seijurou concludes. His father has been made aware of the second personality Seijurou had developed. 

"What is the point of discussing this now, father?" he manages to ask, folding his hands properly across his blankets. 

Masaomi stares at him for a long moment before finally tearing his gaze away to examine the hospital room Seijurou has been provided with. "If you are willing to give me a chance, I'd like to make it up to you." 

There. The treacherous hope ignites a spark in his heart that Seijurou wants to stamp out so badly because every other time has only lead to hurt. 

"Why now?" _Why didn't you when I needed you most?_

A wry smile crosses the man's face, and Seijurou tries to recall the last time he saw his father genuinely smile out of joy. Probably back when Akashi Shiori had still been alive. 

"I...didn't realize how far I'd left you behind until it was brought to my attention today," Masaomi admits. "It is an error on my part, and one I'd like to rectify." 

Seijurou frowns, hands curling into fists. "I'm not just a blemish on your perfect record, father," he states, more frigid than he had meant to sound. 

The elder blinks, promptly shaking his head. "Of course not. Seijurou, you are my son. And I want to start treating you as such." 

His heart is pounding and his brain feels like static and Seijurou is just so, so _tired._

_I wish (Name) was here._

"I don't-" he pauses, inhaling deeply and restarting. "I don't know what you expect me to do or say now. If you were hoping for immediate acceptance, I'm sorry to say I can't give you that." 

Masaomi folds his arms, regarding his son with a level stare. "I didn't expect that either. I'm sure you'd want some kind of guarantee-- you are _my_ son, after all." 

"A written guarantee," Seijurou agrees quickly. "We'll draw up a contract and agree on mutual terms and repercussions." _So you can't go back on your word._

There's a brightness in Masaomi's eyes that almost looks like amusement but Seijurou convinces himself he must be hallucinating. 

"Very well, Seijurou," the man agrees. "I mean it, you know. We'll try to fix this, and this time, I'll do it right. You have my word as an Akashi." 

Seijurou hums, not wanting to outright speak of his current disbelief even as that stupid hope burns brighter within him. 

Instead he watches as Masaomi stands up, taking a moment to stretch out his tall figure before heading for the door. "I'll go fill out the paperwork for your treatment, but you should rest some more." Then, as if that wasn't surprising enough for the teen, the man turns to him and almost hesitantly adds, "I _am_ proud of you, you know. And I'm aware that I haven't said it nearly enough times before, but I love you, son." 

And then he's gone, striding away while Seijurou gapes after him, his mind drawing a complete blank. 

What in the name of Miracle?

* * *

** Extra:  **

(Name) wakes up to three messages from Seijurou that fill her with relief because of several conclusions she can draw from the contents of his texts: 

  * He's well and awake now
  * Akashi Masaomi isn't in fact out for her blood after she completely obliterated his humongous ego.



_I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you._

_I don't know what you said or did, but my father hasn't told me he loved since I was four._

_You are the most unbelievable woman on earth and I love you._


	10. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've had their share of misunderstandings and drama as a team, but despite it all, the Generation of Miracles have remained comrades and friends. They stick together because of what they came together for in the first place-- because for the first time, they could belong among others like them.

* * *

_The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

**-Fun**

* * *

Graduation day is surreal. In fact, it passes in too much of a blur for Seijurou to even fully realize that it's actually happening. He ends up trying to grasp on to every moment as they pass him by far too quickly, leaving him slightly disoriented from the whole ordeal. 

He's vaguely aware of delivering his speech as student council president, going through it without a hitch because he has practiced it enough to be able to recite in his sleep. Unfortunately, he zones out for every other speaker, barely keeping from fidgeting in his seat even though nearly everyone else in the assembly who isn't already asleep is already doing so. 

It isn't the first graduation ceremony he has sat through, but this one feels different. While in middle school he had been slightly nostalgic about leaving Teiko, there had also been a slight relief and not a lot of sentimentality since high school had been right around the corner. 

This time, he'll leave Rakuzan's grounds for a final time as an adult, and there's something so much more foreboding about that. It's exciting, sure, but mostly, he's thinking that he'll miss this place. 

He'll miss his current team, his batchmates, his student council and his school.

Seijurou really has gone soft. 

Since Rakuzan's advanced classes are among the first few, he gets his diploma pretty early on, though he doesn't quite register just what he's holding until the official ceremony is over and they're left to make their rounds around the school grounds for a final time. 

Finally he gets to see (Name)-- who's place in the roll call had her away from him for the entire ceremony-- as she slips into the space beside him seamlessly, looking truly like she belongs there when she links their arms with a pretty smile on her face that he would've kissed had they not been in public. 

"Congratulations, Sei," she whispers to him, her presence a bubble of peace within the commotion of people trying to find each other as the crowds of parents and students move about carelessly. 

He chances a kiss to her forehead, humming. "Congratulations to you as well, darling." 

As always, the nickname has her smile turning a little shyer, her skin warming with a happy glow. 

Their moment of affection doesn't last much longer than that, though. They are both popular students in their own rights and there are several people who'd want to meet them a final time when they're all students. 

While Seijurou's pictures are taken because of his extensive extra-curricular activities and the ridiculous title of Rakuzan's Red Emperor, (Name) is quickly surrounded by their batchmates and several juniors who want a picture with the lovely (Surname)-senpai. 

As much as he'd like to steal her away from them, he steps back to let the pride simmer beneath his skin as he watches her smile brightly for all of them, understanding why (Name) has become such a beloved figure to everyone at school. 

Between the two of them, he acknowledges that she is the more approachable one. Furthermore, there's something very magnetic about (Name)'s agreeable personality and the individual attention she doesn't mind giving people that makes them feel special. 

After all, he too had been drawn by her easy brightness and the kindness she had shown him when everyone else had been hesitant to approach the lonely pedestal he had places himself upon. 

"Captain!" 

Logically, the call could be for the captain of any other team, but he turns because he knows his teammates, which is why although he is touched that they're shedding tears, he isn't all that surprised. Seijurou pulls out the packet of tissues from the pocket of his uniform and starts handing them out to his teammates with a patient smile, but that only makes them cry harder for some reason. 

"We'll miss you, Akashi-senpai," his successor as captain steps forward and speaks for the team, leading them into a collective bow that has Seijurou's own vision growing a little blurry with the moisture in his eyes.

"Thank you for everything!" they chorus, and he's a little grateful not many people are left in the school's auditorium to spectate the scene they're creating and how it's causing Akashi Seijurou to lose his composure slightly, which is a rare feat as far as the general public is concerned.

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder while he tries to string together the appropriate words for the team that has followed him through nine official tournaments, seven of which they won. He turns his head and finds (Name) at his side, shooting him a knowing smile.

"Look at all of you getting all teary eyed," she coos at the boys-- her boys. "Someone would think us third years are dying. It's not the last time you'll see us, you know." 

As usual, they're more at ease with her. Their manager has always been a source of comfort and advice, much like an elder sister. Seijurou is sure that if they weren't wary of her social status, some of them would have taken to calling her Nee-san. 

He clears his throat, placing a hand against her back and nodding in agreement with what she just said. "We'll come and watch your games whenever we can. And do not hesitate to ask for any assistance you require from us." 

Their faces brighten like lights on a Christmas tree and he has to resist the urge to chuckle at the parental surge in him. 

Unfortunately, he has several other engagements to see to which prompts him to quietly excuse himself from the group, agreeing to drop by the gym for the formal send-off to all the third years. 

"I'll find you later," he tells (Name) quietly, once again finding that the impulse to kiss her makes itself known. He exhibits admirable control, however, and refrains from such blatant displays of affection. 

Seijurou supposes he should feel lucky. Even though graduation is such a major step towards change, there are so many things he has to look forward to beyond these halls. 

Lucky for them, both he and (Name) are set to start at Kyoto University next month, so he doesn't have to concern himself with the supposed unsurety of long distance relationships. Although he firmly believes they would be able to make it work if it had come to that.

There are few things he has more faith in than his love for his girlfriend and her love for him in turn. 

Masaomi insisted on celebrating Seijurou's graduation with a nice dinner out, creating ample space in his schedule for the occasion. 

Secretly, the teen thinks his father is going a little overboard with the whole affair. Then again, it's not like either of them know quite how to proceed in the relationship they're trying to build with each other, which leads to awkward overcompensation on Masaomi's part who is determined to get his sincerity across to Seijurou until no doubt remains in either of them.

It's a slow process, but it's a start that the redhead had never imagined he'd live through. 

So this evening will find them both at a nice restaurant, probably struggling with conversation. Still, silly as it may be, and no matter how much Seijurou doesn't want to trust his father after all the years of distance and coldness, he can't help but look forward to making an effort with the man to fix this. 

And then tomorrow, he'll ride out to Tokyo and the Generation of Miracles will gather once again before they all get busy with moving and finalizing last minute details. He's sure a basketball match will occur at some point or another because there's little else to expect from the lot of them. 

Seijurou himself has to finish moving out into his new apartment within the week, so he'll be swamped as well. (Name) and Hitomu will be moving out to their shared apartment in the following week, and of course Seijurou will be there even though there won't be much for him to do. 

And after that? 

The rest of their lives await, and he finds that he's rather looking forward to it.

* * *

Being surrounded by his friends' general loudness is always more welcome in the moment than Seijurou thinks it will be. 

What was initially going to be a get together for just the colorful players quickly turns into a chaotic party for all the third year graduates from their respective schools' basketball teams. It's louder than ever, it's madness, and it's somehow so wonderful to be a part of it. 

They're all bright and young, and the world is theirs for the taking and they will make it their own. 

There was no sudden moment of maturity that came with graduating. No overwhelming sense of emotion and of growing up. Lightning did not strike and the heavens did not rain down the wisdom of adulthood upon him.

Essentially, nothing changed even as everything did. 

Seijurou doesn't know why the thought is as welcoming as it is. He feels content like this, among this collection of strangers and familiar faces that he knows he can always turn to, no matter where life leads them. 

They've had their share of misunderstandings and drama as a team, but despite it all, the Generation of Miracles have remained comrades and friends. They stick together because of what they came together for in the first place-- because for the first time, they could belong among others like them.

And now their little circle has undoubtedly expanded, but the sense of belonging remains. Yes, it will be harder to keep in touch, but Seijurou has no doubt that no matter of what, they will always be able to return to the safety of their friendship as it had been save for the last two years at middle school. 

They're all at step one of their individual paths in life, but that isn't quite so daunting knowing they can all turn back to find a full fledged support system cheering for them. 

It's a long, long road ahead, but there's no rush to the finish line. They'll take this slow and take the world by storm. 

They'll be okay.


	11. False God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex isn't just physical attraction. It is worship and the most divine form of sin they could indulge in. 

* * *

_They all warned us about times like this  
They say the road gets hard and you get lost  
When you're led by blind faith_

_But we might just get away with it  
Religion's in your lips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship  
We might just get away with it  
The altar is my hips  
Even if it's a false god  
We'd still worship this love_

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Growing up from teens to adults brings more maturity to their spirited, blossoming relationship along with an unending discovery of each other and the newer aspects of being together. 

It's more than just lust or desire for the other. With (Name) and Seijurou, sex is a matter of trust and utmost intimacy in a manner neither of them engaged in with anyone else. It's honest and unbridled rawness, a shared epiphany of need and emotion. 

Clothes and pride are shed at the door. Within the walls that hide them away from the world, they only know worship of each other. 

His hands trail hymns down her sides and she kisses him like religion is in the mold of his lips against hers. Her touch is reverent, burning him up from under his skin till she has him feeling like he's a supernova. It's transcendental. 

Seijurou's mouth burns prayers against her skin with every kiss and every feverish, careful touch. Like he has looked for something to believe in all his life and she is the deity who has finally taught him what it means to have faith. 

With divinity on his tongue and the altar in her hips, they worship their love like it is their god, and they believe unshakably though it may well be false. 

His fingers unravel her, undoing each of her threads and self-restraint until all she knows to do is breathe his name like it will grant her holiness even though he thinks she looks beautiful covered in the marks of their sin.

In the lack of space between them, a crescendo of gravity builds and they are powerless to resist the force that is greater than they are, although neither of them wants to. Every sense is amplified and the awareness of the other is otherworldly to the extent where it feels like the finer points of static electricity in the most pleasurable form. 

When her lips find his throat, trailing tantalizing kisses downwards, he can only throw his head back and convince himself that heaven truly must exist and the key to it must lie within her. 

She is his goddess and he but a powerless mortal who can only dazedly answer when she asks what wishes of his he wants her to grant. 

He asks for her and she gives as she always has to him: unconditionally. 

Sex isn't just physical attraction. It is worship and the most divine form of sin they could indulge in. 

To two people who don't have the luxury to be vulnerable all the time because they could be taken advantage of as influential members of society, physical intimacy is a testament of trust. 

It goes beyond what pride means to either of them. For them, it is a chance to show how much they mean to each other. How much they are willing to give to the other. 

There is no shame and nothing to hide. It's pure acceptance and adoration.

This form of indulgence is sacred as are the moments of stillness and peace that follow in the aftermath, when their breathing falls into tandem as their heartbeats slowly begin to calm, and the silence is the sound of contentment. 

"I love you," he whispers to her, falling into the space next to her as he has done so many times before, taking her hand and holding it over his bare chest, neither of them wanting to move just yet. 

Eventually, they'll have to. The sheets will need changing and if they don't shower now, they'll regret it tomorrow. Eventually, they'll fall into the routine of their established domesticity, but for now, they can steal one more moment of selfishness as they fall from the high of near divinity to the warm embrace of their sweet, shared reality. 

She turns with a smile, giving him one more kiss because she can never truly get enough. The "I love you, too" is a natural reflex. It's as obvious, as far as she's concerned, as the fact that the sky is blue. 

Such blatant vulnerability is an intimidating prospect, but not so much with him. She doesn't mind giving all of her to him. 

Some would argue that it's the rush of young love speaking and that it's the blind faith that leads first lovers astray. 

But when it comes to him, she thinks they might just get away with it.


	12. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe we'll make it," she agrees, and their dancing slows slightly as the music begins fading into the next song. "I believe that what we have is greater than just the two of us and I believe in its power to keep me close to you." 

* * *

_I loved you in spite of  
Deep fears that the world would divide us  
So, baby, can we dance  
Through an avalanche?  
And say that we got it  
I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted  
Oh, 'cause it's gravity  
Oh, keeping you with me_

_I'd kiss you as the lights went out  
Swaying as the room burned down  
I'd hold you as the water rushes in  
If I could dance with you again_

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

Even the upper class of society can't stand against the sands of time and the changes they bring. Regardless of their pride over their individual family histories and the traditions that bind them to their names, they too must accept and adapt accordingly in order to continue flourishing. 

As such, arranged marriages are becoming increasingly less common among them and inter-class relationships are less frowned upon. 

Those who are too deeply rooted in tradition remain as such, but most are coming around with a slow but steady acceptance of the more modern views for the sake of their children. 

The Akashi family has always been quick to adapt once the more advantageous path becomes clear and in order to flourish in the present market as well as ones to come, they are among the 'old money' families who support the notion of marriage by choice of the children rather than one orchestrated for mutual benefits. More of than not, after all, the benefits don't last particularly long. 

Masaomi's only condition for Seijurou's future partner has always been that they be someone trustworthy and of an acceptable background with decent academic qualifications. Of course, they never outright discussed this when Seijurou avoided being in his father's presence unless absolutely necessary, but once Masaomi's awkwardly genuine attempts at trying to be a better parent began, the elder had brought it up during a brunch. 

Of course, they were fully aware of (Name)'s background and his father had expressed his approval of a partner for Seijurou who is entirely unafraid of stating her opinion when she needs to, but "first relationships don't last forever for everyone and in case it doesn't work out", Masaomi had put forward his requirements for anyone Seijurou chooses. 

He had wanted to ask when his father came to learn of (Name)'s blatant honesty when the situation calls for it, but something about the discomfort on the man's face whenever the redhead's girlfriend is brought up stops Seijurou and he decides he doesn't really want to know. 

It isn't uncommon for two people from upper class families to get together in a romantic sense. It _is_ rare when those two people happen to both be heirs to separate conglomerates that have no current intention of merging into one business. 

Which is why, since Seijurou and (Name) reached adulthood and only made their relationship more open to the public eye, they have most often been met with skepticism. 

They disapprove of what they believe to be foolishness from two people who are expected to be the ideals of shrewdness and unrivaled business sense. 

Because it's a first relationship. Because they're not looking to exploit each other's wealth. Because there always has to be an incentive more than just how much he loves her and how much she means to him.

"They can't seem to look away tonight," she observes blandly, sipping at the glass of rosé in her hand as her gaze wanders around the other occupants of the garden where the cherry blossom viewing party is being held. Had they been in school, they could've gotten out of it, but as adults they now have to get used to interacting with the people they would eventually have to work with or against. 

Seijurou hums in agreement, catching sight of more than just a few pairs of eyes that kept finding the couple situated by the table of refreshments, the stares turning away when met with his sharp gaze to become poisonous whispers. 

Turning to smile at her, he leans in closer, making their shared space a touch more intimate. "I'm sure it can't be helped when you're looking this ravishing," he murmurs into her ear, catching the quirk of her lip and feeling the slow warming of her skin under his hand where it rests against her bare upper back. 

Had they been in private, she would have kissed him, but here, she clears her throat and straightens, appearing almost statuesque with how she carries herself. 

"Ever the flirt, Seijurou," she returns, glancing at him through her lashes, a coy smile at her lips. 

He flashes her a faux look of innocence, putting down his empty glass of champagne so he can turn his full attention to her. "I don't need to charm you in such a frivolous manner," he states, blinking exaggeratedly. "I've heard you really like my eyes. And the rest of my face." 

Annoyance crosses her face briefly. "Oh, see, now that's unfair. You mock my moment of weakness, Akashi-kun." 

Chuckling, he shrugs a little, stilling when she reaches to idly fix his collar. "I thought it was endearing," he assures her softly, offering her his arm to escape when he catches sight of someone trying to fight through the throngs of socialites to approach the pair. "Besides, I'm glad you think I'm attractive. This would be rather awkward otherwise, wouldn't it?" 

Eyebrow rising, she shakes her head. "I'll never get over the fact that I actually admitted that to you," she confesses, letting him lead her to the sparsely occupied space in the middle where only a few pairs swayed in time to the pleasant music playing throughout the evening for background noise. "Fifteen-year-old me was a lot more daring." 

They fall into the motions easily, holding each other closely and moving slowly in time with the music. After all, they'd both learned the basic intricacies of ballroom dancing and they'd done it enough times together to be perfectly in tune with one another. Six years of being together would contribute to such fluency. 

"Ah, yes," he nods. "Remember when you offered to hug me after we lost to Seirin?" Seijurou chuckles. "That really was something. I remember feeling stunned that you'd initiate something like that when we'd mutually been maintaining our formal distance. And I remember feeling a little taken by your willingness to give me a chance." 

She's smiling, gentle and so obviously in love, he has to fight the warmth he can feel rushing to his face. They step into a spin, the blush pink skirt of her dress flaring cinematically, and he has trouble believing this is real. That he is lucky enough to be allowed to openly be in love with this ethereal woman in his arms. 

Her eyes latch onto something over his shoulder, narrowing before returning to his own. 

"Still whispering?" 

She hums. "Actual frowning," (Name) informs. "Do you ever feel afraid, Seijurou? Do they ever make you question your faith in this?" 

It gives him some pause, and he tries to discern the intensity of her expression and the intention hiding behind it. "I wonder about the logic behind their cynicism regarding us, but I trust what we have, and I am willing to love you in spite of whatever they throw at us," he says after a moment, honest in a way he only ever is for her. Seijurou looks at her meaningfully. "What about you, (Name)?"

She sighs, her form melting further into him as she drops her head for a second, looking like she wants to just reach over and fall into his embrace. Unfortunately, despite their openly taken status, they can't indulge in such acts of affection so openly. 

"I believe we'll make it," she agrees, and their dancing slows slightly as the music begins fading into the next song. "I believe that what we have is greater than just the two of us and I believe in its power to keep me close to you." 

There's a lot they can't do under the public eye, but he has always been clever about what he wants, and right now, he really wants to kiss her. So Seijurou waits until the host of the party walks out onto the small podium and the lights focus on the gentleman as he addresses his guests, shrouding the pair in momentary darkness as the attention turns away from them entirely. 

It's a quick steal of a kiss, but he takes his chance to breath in the scent of her perfume and the feel of her skin, reveling in the instance of drowning in her presence. 

"The music stopped," she whispers, not stepping away even though they're closer than they should be, still holding onto one another like they're waltzing. 

"It doesn't matter," he says. "We'll wait for the next song. I want to dance with you again." 

This puts mirth in the smile she's wearing, and she finally takes that step away into 'respectful proximity', much to his silent chagrin. "You aren't usually this fond of dancing," she points out. 

The lights are on properly again, and the privacy is gone, but the air of romance lingers, present in the color of her lips and the warmth she shares with him. 

"It's a convenient way of showing you off, I'm coming to realize," he says seriously and (Name) disguises her snort of laughter as clearing her throat. "Besides, I may not be fond of it, but I'd spend forever dancing with you."


	13. All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For him, she'd travel to the ends of the earth and figure out how to bring him the moon if he only asked. 
> 
> He is her favorite piece of poetry and she spends everyday trying to memorize him. 

* * *

_Do you know how my heart  
Won’t change with the passing seasons?  
Just seeing your eyes alone  
Makes me feel like I have the world_

_Every time I remember your poem  
I want to memorize it, so I can remember you  
When sad nights come, I’ll protect you  
Can you hear my heart?  
Don’t forget_

**-Taeyeon**

* * *

The sun has just barely begun to rise when (Name) wakes up, warm and disoriented with the clutches of sleep still holding onto her. 

She blinks once, twice, contemplating rolling over and going back to sleep. When she turns to do just that, however, she finds herself stilling as the sleep slowly leaves her for something warmer to take hold. 

It isn't common for her to wake up before Seijurou because she has always been the heavier sleeper of the two, but she always takes the time to cherish the moments when it does happen because Seijurou never looks as unguarded and at peace as he does when he's asleep. 

There's something so enamoring about the domesticity in waking up to one's lover. It never gets old for her. 

Propping her head up with her arm as she turns to lie on her side to fully admire the view of her boyfriend as the first rays of sunlight kiss his sleeping face, brushing his dark red hair with gold and making his whole body glow. Seijurou shifts, turning his head away from the light, but doesn't stir otherwise, still lost in peaceful slumber. 

(Name) sighs to herself, lowering herself to properly lie on the bed, reaching out to gently brush his hair away from his forehead, careful to keep her touch fleeting lest she disturb him in one of the rare moments of utter relaxation he gets.

They're both very busy people. As students in their last year at college and interns in their respective family companies to learn the workings of the individual enterprises they will be taking over in the near future, they don't have a whole lot of time to spend doing anything but work.

It's never pleasant to see such little of him in her day, but moments like these, when being by his side is such an easy thing to do, she thinks it's always worth it. These simple pleasures of life take root within her as her greatest joys, and she holds onto the sweetness they spread within her, filling her with immense love for the man beside her. 

From fifteen-year-olds who were so drawn to one another to twenty-one-year-olds who are still just as deeply in love, they've come a long way in their six year journey. 

She never wants to stop walking this road with him.

Sure, it hasn't all been roses and sunshine. They argue sometimes too, and they're always under scrutiny from the older generation of the society they belong to, but there has never been a doubt in her mind. 

Next to him, she has the whole world in her arms and she can want for nothing more. 

They've both changed since they first met as first years in high school. Seijurou had still been channeling his alternate personality and she had wanted nothing to do with him because she believed a boy like that was incapable of anything deeper than an amiable relationship on the surface. 

But she had quickly learned otherwise when his true self had been restored. Both manifestations of him are capable of emotional connections on a deeper level, but the one she is accustomed to allows the bonds to form while the other one keeps everyone at an arm's length. 

She's still learning about him. It's been six years, but she never stops rediscovering him. (Name) thinks it's funny how easily she let herself get swept away when she had been certain she would never feel anything for the Red Emperor of Rakuzan. It had only taken seeing him as Seijurou instead of the Emperor, and she has been falling everyday since then.

For him, she'd travel to the ends of the earth and figure out how to bring him the moon if he only asked. 

He is her favorite piece of poetry and she spends everyday trying to memorize him. 

The thought reminds her of the little velvet box she has hidden away in the drawer of her bedside table and she has to remind herself to exhale as the buzz of vague nervousness settles in her stomach. 

Casting one last look at Seijurou to make sure he's still asleep, (Name) carefully eases herself out of bed, feet sinking into the plush carpet of her bedroom. Her footsteps are silent as she enters the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet, unable to stand the morning breath.

Once she's done and out of the bathroom, however, her gaze is once again drawn to her nightstand and she finds herself making her way towards to it, kneeling down in front of it. Soundlessly, she opens the drawer, shutting it with care once she has pulled out the red box, turning it over and over in her hands contemplatively. 

She cracks the box open, immediately smiling at the sight of the ring she'd spent so long picking out, she wonders about just when to actually give it to Seijurou. It would have to be the right moment, but how would she _know_?

"(Name)?"

Seijurou's voice is deeper than usual, husky from the lack of use and his enunciation lacks its usual precision thanks to the sleep he's still rubbing from his eyes. 

She snaps the box shut, turning to her lover with wide eyes and watching him prop himself up, running a hand through his bedhead to tame the silky red strands as he stifles a yawn. 

"Good morning," she speaks softly, waiting to see if he's noticed. 

He hums, leaning against the headboard, eyes still shut in a rare display of lethargy. It makes her smile, taking in his relaxed stature and feeling lucky that this is a regular part of her life. This casual vulnerability and the absolute feeling of being at ease. 

Finally, Seijurou opens his eyes, and it takes only a moment more for the red to be infused with its usual sharpness as he finds his clarity of mind. "What are you doing?" he asks instantly, eyebrow rising. 

Biting her lip, she inclines her head and thinks over her answer. But it occurs to her that right now, in their nightwear, hair still messed up and guards down, as the sunlight filters through her windows to bathe the bedroom in a golden haze and colors the morning with intimate comfort, the perfect moment awaits. 

So, instead of saying anything, she lifts the box that she had barely hidden from his view and sets it on the bed for him to see, folding her arms and settling her chin in the back of her hand to watch in anticipation as he glances at the box, then at her, and back at the box before finally lifting it up. 

Carefully, he opens it, taking an excruciatingly long moment to stare at the ring while she stews in the silence, her own nerves making themselves known rather violently within her, making her feel like static electricity was dancing in the hairs on her arms.

"What is this?" Seijurou asks, voice barely above a whisper and sounding almost awed, gaze never moving from the band made of black gold, encrusted with a lone rectangular ruby at the center with lines of gold running along the inner and outer circumference of the ring.

She moves to sit at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and lacing her fingers together in her lap. "A promise ring," she answers just as quietly, managing a smile when his gaze snaps to hers at her response. "We are still too young to be thinking about an engagement or a marriage." She pauses, meeting his eyes tentatively. "But, eventually, I do want that. With you. So, Akashi Seijurou, I am promising my forever to you." 

Seijurou's eyes are glassy, and she realizes those are tears, but he's moving too fast for her to process and before she can say anything else, he has her trapped between him and the mattress, caught in a tight embrace that nearly knocks the wind out of her. 

He's mumbling something, and it takes her a moment to realizes that it's a rushed stream of _I love you_ all muttered with a kind of desperation against her shoulder that her heart feels like its inflating like a balloon in her chest. 

"My forever is yours," he tells her, lifting his head so he can look at her. "All of my forevers are. Every moment of my life is promised to being utterly in love with you." 

Her smile is so wide, it actually hurts, but it's a sweet ache to bear, and it certainly doesn't matter when he's leaning down to press a long kiss to her lips, mouths moving in practiced tandem that never stops feeling magical. 

Seijurou moves off of her, removing the ring from the box still in his hold and slipping it onto his left ring finger where it glints beautifully against his pale skin. They spend a moment to take it in, peace resting upon the shoulders with a welcome weight. 

Then he's turning his head so he can kiss her again, fingers tangling in her hair and taking his time, channeling all of his love into this one kiss so it feels interstellar. 

"You are my forever."


End file.
